Twisted
by evans516
Summary: Maddie Winchester's life has turned upside down since she left hunting a year ago. Living in New Orleans now, the last two people she expects to show up at her door are her brothers, claiming they've found the thing that killed their mom. She has a few surprises of her own, starting with being pregnant.
1. Surprise Visit

**thanks so much for checking out my new story, hope you like it! :) this will take place in season 1 of the originals/season 2 of supernatural!**

_Surprise Visit_

Madison sat up that night gasping, having had another nightmare.

She didn't have them often, but they came every once and awhile. It was certainly normal, given the childhood she had grown up with. She reached for her neck, feeling her mother's small heart locket on the delicate chain. That always made her feel better, though she had barely known her mother; she was only two when Mary died, having little to no memories of her, just pictures.

"Are you all right love?" Klaus was asking her as he felt her shifting and sitting up.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Want to tell me what it was?" he asked now.

"Nothing," she promised him, though she was rubbing her forehead with a forming tension headache. "Just go back to sleep."

"Well, I'm up now," he said, sitting up and turning on the bedside light. It was just the two of them living in the large plantation house, though Madison expected his siblings to join them eventually.

They were an odd pair, there was no room to deny that, considering what they both were. She was a hunter, growing up on the road with her dad and two brothers, tracking and killing any kind of supernatural being you could think of. He was from the original family of vampires, recently breaking a curse that kept his werewolf side dormant, making him a hybrid.

They had met a year ago, when she was in Mystic Falls following a tip that the place was infested with vampires; she wanted a case on her own, away from her dad and older brother for awhile. She knew exactly what he was, but found out that there was no way to kill him. Neither of them were sure how it happened, though his continuous flirting with her didn't hurt. Somewhere along the line, she found herself making excuses to stay there. Now they were living together in New Orleans. It was the last thing either of them expected and maybe that was part of why they liked it so much.

"Was it about your mother?" he asked gently. He hated both his parents, while she only had issues with her father; that was one quick and easy thing to find in common. Sometimes, Madison would dream about the night her mom died. She didn't remember much, just running behind her older brother while he carried the baby, her dad yelling, the heat from the flames.

"Ah, no," she brushed it off, twisting the locket around her finger. "Just something we hunted, when I was a kid." She turned to look at him. "Ever hear of a shtriga?"

"I haven't heard of half the things you've seen," he reminded her with a half smile. He would be lying if he said he didn't find what she did interesting. He knew of vampires, werewolves, and witches; those were all in his family. There were things out in the dark though that she had seen, that she had killed, that he never even knew existed in legend.

"My dad was tracking one in Wisconsin," she explained. "It's kinda like a witch, but they survive by consuming souls. Usually kids," she added.

"Did it come after you?" he asked curiously, wondering if that was the reason for the nightmare; she shook her head.

"My younger brother," Madison clarified. "My dad left me and my brothers at a motel for the weekend. Dean was getting stir crazy, so he left. And..." She bit her lip. "At some point it showed up while we were sleeping. I hid in the bathroom," she admitted.

"How old were you?" Klaus asked now.

"Seven," Madison replied, tossing her honey brown hair off her shoulder. "Dean was nine, Sam was five." She rolled her eyes. "Didn't stop dad from chewing Dean out for leaving, and me for not taking the shot." She looked at him again after they were quiet for a moment. "Do you think I'm going to be a bad mom?" As of now, Madison was a few weeks pregnant. Neither of them thought it was possible, but with him being a hybrid rather than a vampire it apparently was.

"If _that's_ the case," he said, referring to her upbringing. "Then I'm twice as likely to be a bad father."

"Good point," she mumbled, laying back down. It was better not to think of their parents when they considered what kind of parents they were going to be. She liked to think that they would be better because their own parents weren't the best example, wanting to do better for their own son or daughter.

"Maybe you should call your brothers," he suggested, laying on his side and propping up on an elbow over her.

"Hi," Madison said, holding her hand up to her ear like it was a phone. "Sam, Dean? I know we haven't talked in a year," she started off. "But I just wanted to let you two hunters know that I'm pregnant with an original's baby, and we're shacking up in New Orleans."

"You could put it a little more delicately than that," he teased her, taking her hand.

"My brothers don't do delicate," Madison replied casually.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be dropping in on her like this?" Sam was asking Dean the next morning as they were crossing into New Orleans' city limits.

After Dean spent a few weeks fixing his car that had been damaged in a serious car wreck, they went to the Roadhouse to have Ash track their sister's cell phone number; they figured she wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore, where her last case took her. Tracing her phone number lead to an address in New Orleans. With everything that happened in recent weeks, Dean felt like they needed their sister with them while Sam wasn't so sure.

"Mads would want in on this," Dean commented.

"Would she?" Sam asked with raised eye brows. "Maybe it's been a year for a reason."

"Well, you don't get to pick when your family needs you," Dean said back, turning down the driveway and seeing the huge house at the end. "Holy shit."

"Maddie seems to be doing ok for herself," Sam said lightly as Dean parked the car.

"You're sure this is the right place?" Dean asked as they walked up the steps. Madison would disappear plenty of times, and anytime he found her she would always be at a cabin, some crappy motel, maybe even sleeping in her car. She wasn't the mansion kind of girl.

"I gave Ash her number," Sam shrugged. "If she's kept the same one, this is where she's been living." Dean shrugged now, going to knock but the door opened. They were surprised and so was the blonde guy that had opened the door.

"Um, hey," Dean said, not sure what to do. "I'm looking for Maddie Winchester. She's my-"

"Sister," Klaus filled in for him. "You're Sam and Dean?"

"Have we met?" Dean asked now, looking at Sam who seemed just as confused.

"No, I'm sorry," Klaus apologized. "I'm her boyfriend, Klaus. Your sister has a picture of you here."

"I didn't know Maddie was seeing anybody," Sam commented politely.

"Didn't know a lot of things," Dean mumbled, looking at the house again. _You don't know the half of it,_ Klaus thought to himself. He wasn't scared of her brothers; even if they were hunters, he couldn't be killed. When they figured out what he was though, it wasn't going to go over well. Her being pregnant would be the icing on the cake.

"She's in the kitchen I think," Klaus said now. "Did you want to come in?"

He had planned on going into the French Quarter to see Marcel, but that was getting pushed back now that Madison's brothers were there. She had met his siblings, and he was always curious about what her family was like, other than just hearing stories about them. The brothers followed him down the hall, through the doorway to the kitchen where Madison was standing on her toes, head stuck in the freezer.

"Hey babe," she said, hearing someone coming into the room and assuming it was just Klaus. "I thought we had chocolate ice cream."

"The breakfast of champs I see," Dean commented. Madison closed the freezer door, shocked to see her brothers standing in her kitchen right now. "Hey Mads."

"Dean...hey," Madison said, still not sure what was going on. She went to hug him, but it was tense and she figured that something had happened; even if everything was fine, she was sure he wasn't happy he had to track her down after a year. "Hi Sammy," she said, hugging her younger brother now. Hugging him seemed a lot more welcoming. She hadn't seen him in several years, since he left for school.

"Did you call my brothers?" she asked Klaus now.

"No," he shook his head with a smile. He expected her to be a little happier to see them, but for now she mostly seemed put off. "Found them at the front door."

"Did you guys drive in from Palo Alto?" Madison asked curiously, wondering if Dean picked Sam up from school.

"South Dakota," Dean answered.

"We were at Bobby's," Sam clarified, his brother being vague. Now that they found Madison, Sam knew Dean was getting angry at her for not being around, for missing everything that had happened to them in the last year. Sam was more sympathetic though, knowing what it was like to want out of hunting.

"Do you really have time for a road trip?" Madison half laughed at Sam. "Do they even give you time off in law school?" The last time they spoke he had just taken the LSATs and was preparing for his interview at Stanford; she was sure he'd get in.

"I'm not in school anymore," Sam started off and she was confused.

"Since when?" Madison asked with raised eye brows.

"Since last year," Dean jumped in now. "Which, you would know if we could ever get you on the phone."

"Oh, there it is," Madison laughed sarcastically now. "I know you're just dying to tell my why I'm such an awful sister."

"You've been gone for a year Maddie," Dean said like it was obvious.

"Maybe we should talk about this alone," Sam interrupted his siblings now.

"He can stay," Madison said, looking at Klaus now. "He knows."

"Wait, _what_?" Dean demanded now. "He knows about us?"

"One thing at a time Dean," Madison muttered sarcastically, knowing that her telling Klaus about them being hunters would make him angry.

"I can go," Klaus said, getting a word in for the first time, though Madison shook her head no.

"It's fine," Madison told him. "I'm sure I can guess what happened. Dad bailed and they need help finding him. Right?" She looked between Sam and Dean. "Typical John."

"Yeah, typical John," Dean echoed. "Getting himself killed to save his kids."

"Dean," Sam protested, giving his brother a small shove.

"Dad's dead?" Madison asked softly. She didn't get along with her dad, but she didn't want him to die.

"Those are the kinds of things you miss when you're too busy playing house," Dean snapped at her.

"That's enough," Klaus stepped in now. Maybe Madison wasn't right to disappear and not speak to her brothers for a year, but there was no excuse for Dean to treat her this way; he wouldn't have it. "I won't let you talk to her like that."

"Stop," Madison tugged on Klaus's arm gently, bringing him back with her. "Everyone, just stop." She sighed heavily. "What happened, was it a case? A spirit, a witch, demon, what?"

"It was the thing that killed mom," Sam answered now.

"You found what killed mom?" Madison asked in surprise.

"And we found out Sam's psychic," Dean added, earning a look from his brother; Klaus didn't looked too happy with his comment either.

"What?" Madison asked now, looking between her brothers. "What the hell is going on?"

"Do you want to go sit and talk?" Sam asked, being nicer about the whole thing than his brother was. He knew it was going to be a lot to take in, him and Dean were still having a hard time understanding what was going on with their family; now, they were about to drag their sister into the middle of it.

"No, I'm fine," Madison said. "I want to know what happened."

"Dad found what killed mom," Sam explained. "We helped him track it, even found out how to kill it."

"It got dad first," Madison observed and Sam nodded. "What was it?"

"A demon," Dean answered. He looked to Klaus now. "We were hoping to borrow your girlfriend, she's one of the best hunters we know."

"Dean," Madison immediately protested.

"You'll be able to track this thing," he reasoned. "See the patterns like dad did, you were always really good at that."

"Dean," Madison stopped him. "I can't help you."

"Typical Mads," Dean said, echoing the same sentiment she held when talking about their father; she crossed her arms over herself.

"I'm pregnant," she told her brothers now, both of them silent with shock. "It was too hard 'playing house' without a baby," she said sarcastically before storming out of the room.

**thanks for reading! :) hope you liked it, please let me know if you think i should continue. more soon! :)**


	2. Family Matters

**thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! and thanks for following/favoriting me! it means so much!  
i was nervous posting this story, so i'm really glad you all liked it! hope you like this :)**

_Family Matters_

Madison had gone upstairs to the room she shared with Klaus, slamming the door. Even though Klaus wasn't too fond of her older brother Dean already, her younger brother Sam seemed nice enough. And he knew deep down that she would want to know more about whatever demon it was that killed her mother and now her father. Slipping into their room and closing the door behind him, he watched her pacing the room and knew it was going to take some coaxing to get her to go back downstairs.

"He's such a dick," Madison said of Dean right away.

"Mhmm," Klaus nodded in agreement. Dean immediately bothered him with the way he talked to Madison. "You can't tell me you're not wildly curious though." He knew her too well.

"Ugh, shut up," she muttered, twisting her locket as she finally stood still.

"Your brother's being an ass," he told her honestly. "But, this is what you've been looking for your entire life." He knew her family's story, how her mother died in Sam's nursery when he was a baby, how they got into hunting because John was obsessed with finding the thing that killed her.

"Everything is about to explode," Madison protested. "They're not stupid, they're going to figure out what you are."

"It's not like they can kill me love," Klaus reminded her.

"And what about me being pregnant?" Madison asked now. "They're my brothers, they already don't like you for that," she rolled her eyes. "And right now they just think you're human."

"You don't think they'd actually do something to hurt you?" Klaus asked now.

"And this thing with my mom is back," Madison was listing off, unable to believe it still. "Sam's psychic apparently, I mean, what the hell is that?"

"I'm not the one that you should be asking," he reminded her, glancing over at the door.

"Ugh, this is going to be so bad," Madison groaned, her forehead resting against his chest. "It's already a disaster, and no one even knows anything yet."

"It won't be that bad," Klaus promised, kissing her head before pulling back. His phone started ringing and Madison gave him a look, crossing her arms.

"Let me guess," she said as he checked it. "Marcel. Who you need to get in good with, so you can take him down, so the witches are happy, so I don't die."

"The witches aren't going to touch you," he assured her.

"They already linked me to Sophie," Madison complained. "And hexed me so I can't leave." She rolled her eyes. "We've been here a week."

"I will handle Marcel," Klaus said now. "And the witches." He kissed her once. "Go talk to your brothers, invite them to stay."

"Mmmm," Madison groaned in protest as he gently tugged her hand, leading her to the door. Going downstairs with him, she spotted both her brothers sitting on the couch.

"All right," Klaus said as he and Madison came into the room. Dean and her were still glaring at each other. "I have to go into work, but I'll be back tonight," he started to explain. He turned to kiss Madison once. "Everyone get along," he teased her, leaving the three of them alone. Out of the room though, he could still hear their conversation.

_"What's he do?"_ Sam was asking nicely as Madison sat on the couch opposite from them.

_"He's an art dealer,"_ Madison lied easily.

_"Oh,"_ Sam nodded. _"He seems nice."_

_"I don't like him,"_ Dean said and Klaus chuckled to himself as he left the house.

"Well, he doesn't really like you either," Madison said back, relaxing in her seat.

"O-K," Sam stopped his siblings, looking between them in annoyance. "Can we not do this right now?" Madison sighed.

"So, you're psychic?" she changed the subject completely and he nodded. "What am I thinking right now?"

"It's not that kind of psychic," Dean told her like it was obvious.

"I can't read minds," Sam ignored him. "I have...dreams."

"What kind?" Madison asked curiously.

"They're always," Sam hesitated on how to explain. "Related to the demon somehow. And they're usually about someone dying."

"That's morbid," Madison commented, making a face; Sam nodded in agreement. "When did this start?"

"A year ago," Sam explained. "You remember my girlfriend I told you about, Jess?" She nodded, speaking to her younger brother occasionally once he left for college. "They were about her at first." He looked to Dean. "Dean came to get me, because dad was missing, and when I came back..."

"She'd died just like mom," Dean finished for his brother, seeing the struggle. "We looked for dad, he'd found the demon-"

"Yeah, but how were you going to kill it?" Madison interrupted him. "Exorcise it, sure. But _kill_ it?"

"Using the colt," Dean explained.

"The colt isn't real," Madison said now, having heard stories of the gun that could kill any supernatural being.

"Neither are psychics or yellow eyed demons," Sam pointed out.

"Well, do you still have it?" Madison asked them now.

"The demon took it," Dean said. The way he said it, she could tell there was something else. "Took it when he killed dad."

"So...what's the plan then?" Madison asked curiously.

"We have dad's files on the demon," Sam told her. "His journal, everything. We wanted you to look at it."

"But, you're too busy being pregnant," Dean said, getting up now. "So, we're just gonna-"

"Dean," Madison protested, standing up as well. "Look, I'm sorry I disappeared." She motioned to the couch. "But so did Sam, and I don't see you taking his head off." Dean didn't say anything, looking at Sam who shrugged, agreeing with their sister. "I can't go anywhere, do anything crazy," Madison said. "But, I can look at dad's stuff, help you track it." She wanted to find this thing just as badly as her brothers did. "Do you guys want to stay?" she asked, biting her lip nervously. They heard the front door opening again.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice called, finding them in the sitting room. Sam and Dean both looked over at the guy with darker hair, wearing a suit.

"Elijah?" Madison asked in confusion.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Ah," Madison said, not sure what to do. She knew Elijah knew why they were in New Orleans. She had gone there on her own to visit a friend, getting trapped there by the witches in order to get Klaus there; that was when they found out about the baby. "This is Klaus's older brother. Elijah, these are my brothers, Sam and Dean."

"Oh, the hunters?" Elijah asked curiously.

"_He_ knows too?" Dean asked in annoyance.

"They had family where I was working in Virginia," Madison told him. "Vampires killed two of their brothers, all right?"

"And to thank you for your help, he got you pregnant," Dean said sarcastically.

"I _knew_ you were going to bring that up," Madison said now.

"Is my brother here?" Elijah spoke over them.

"He went to see Marcel," Madison told him. "Probably at Rousseau's, in the Quarter."

"Thank you," Elijah told her, having come since he heard the news of the baby as well as the conflict with the witches.

"Mads," Dean said seriously as Elijah left, still not believing this many people knew about them.

"Just go get your stuff," Madison mumbled.

* * *

"Hey, Mads?" Dean knocked on her door later that afternoon. He and Sam got their bags, picking rooms in the house; it had been forever since they hadn't shared a room.

"Hm?" Madison asked, looking over at him.

"Here's the file," he handed her a folder worn thin from being stuffed with various papers. "And dad's journal," he added, handing her the journal their dad kept since he started hunting.

"Oh, thanks," she said, taking both and placing them on the bed. "I'll look at them soon." She nodded behind him at the hall. "Sam sleeping?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "First time in awhile."

"Good," Madison nodded now and Dean went to leave.

"Maddie," Dean stopped from leaving and she turned back around to look at him. "I'm sorry." He shrugged. "You're right, I didn't give Sam as hard of a time. But...Sam's not my little sister." He motioned to her. "I don't hear from you for a year Mads. And I find out you're living in a mansion, with some guy, you're having a _baby_." He shook his head. "I don't know anything about this guy, I don't know if he's good enough for you. But, him and his brother seem to know everything about us."

"I'm sorry," Madison said softly. "Maybe...if you guys stay awhile we can..." She wasn't sure how to word it.

"Be this weird family of hunters and art dealers?" Dean half laughed and she smiled. "Yeah, maybe we can stay awhile." He wanted to change the subject. "Besides, I think me and Sammy might already have a case here."

"Oh yeah?" Madison asked. She hoped that it had nothing to do with vampires. According to Klaus, Marcel and the others were super careful and even the locals knew what was going on, letting it go. If they started getting involved with the vampires in town though, they wouldn't know what all they were up against. It wasn't just a nest of a few out on a farm in the middle of no where. This was a society with it's own rules, running the French Quarter.

"My EMF meter started going off when I was unpacking," Dean explained. "I think the house might be haunted."

"It's a two hundred year old plantation house," Madison scoffed. "I bet there's at least three spirits in the room right now." As soon as she said it, she shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I just want to make sure this is a safe place for you," Dean said, backing out of the door now.

* * *

Klaus got back late that night, much later than he anticipated. He had gotten caught up with Marcel trying to figure out how he knew what the witches were doing and when they were practicing magic. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy though and only hoped he wasn't going to wake anyone as he came home, the house mostly quiet. Hearing someone in the kitchen, he thought it might be Madison but it turned out to be her younger brother.

"Oh, hi Sam," Klaus said as Sam was getting water. "Trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded as Klaus went over to put something in the freezer. "I, ah, don't sleep much lately."

"Your sister has nightmares too," Klaus commented, shutting the freezer. _Not like mine_, Sam thought to himself.

"You got Maddie ice cream?" Sam asked curiously, remembering that morning when they found Madison looking for ice cream for breakfast.

"Ah, it's always safe to assume the craving will be back," Klaus laughed. "Baby and all."

"You guys seem really happy," Sam commented, smiling a little. He remembered this, living with his girlfriend Jess, just being happy and not worrying about every bump in the night, the things hiding in the dark.

"I love her very much," Klaus told him; to Sam, it sounded like a promise.

"I'm sure you do," Sam nodded. "Dean will come around," he shrugged now. "I think he was mostly surprised."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Dean hates normal," Sam explained, laughing a little. "He never wanted it, but me and Maddie both did." He half smiled. "I'm glad you can give her normal."

"Me too," Klaus agreed, though life with him was going to be far from normal for Madison.

Klaus left the kitchen now, going upstairs to see if Madison was still awake. Getting to the stairs, he heard her in their room, walking around and talking to someone. He thought that Dean might be with her, but she was actually on the phone. On her half of the bed, there were papers spread out everywhere, the old folder her brothers gave her being tossed to the side.

"So, dad never showed you any of this?" Madison asked in exasperation.

_"You know your daddy as well as I did,"_ Klaus heard a gruff voice saying on the other end. _"He held that stuff about your mom close. Sam and Dean didn't even know it was a demon that killed her till a few weeks ago."_

"Well, now I'm playing catch up," Madison grumbled, giving a small wave and smile to Klaus as he sat on his side of the bed, relaxing against the pillows. He looked over at the papers curiously, noticing a journal resting on her pillow. "I don't even know what I'm looking at Uncle Bobby."

_"Your guess is as good as mine,"_ Bobby shrugged. _"Did you look in his journal?"_

"It's all chicken scratch," Madison rolled her eyes at the journal. Klaus motioned to it, as if asking if he could look at it and she nodded for him to take it.

While she continued on the phone, he flipped through the pages of the journal. She was right, it was hardly legible. There were entries of different monsters, what they were, how to kill them. Occasionally there was a sketch of the monster; there were spells, exorcisms. Among all this evil, he found a picture tucked away inside the cover. It must have been taken on the day Sam was born as they were in the hospital. Mary sat on the bed, holding the baby and smiling big. A little boy that he figured was Dean sat next to her. On the other side was John, standing and smiling like a proud father, holding a little girl who had the cheesiest smile on her face. The picture made Klaus smile.

"No, the boys are fine," he heard Madison saying as he tuned back in to the conversation. "Dean's being a complete joy, but that's expected," she mumbled sarcastically.

_"Maybe you should go easy on him,"_ Bobby commented and Madison's face scrunched up in confusion.

"He's the one that jumped down my throat the second he got here," Madison said in annoyance, though they had made up.

_"He's been having a hard time,"_ Bobby told her. _"After the accident."_

"What accident?" Madison asked and Bobby groaned.

_"They didn't tell you about the wreck, did they?"_ Bobby asked.

"No, but somebody better start," Madison warned.

_"Your dad and brothers were tracking the demon,"_ Bobby explained. _"They got hit by a semi when they were chasing after it, demon possessed the driver."_

"They got hit by a semi truck?" Madison asked in disbelief. "They look fine."

_"Well, they weren't,"_ Bobby shook his head. _"Sam was ok, a little banged up but they released him soon. Your dad was ok, he was up and talking. But Dean..."_ Bobby sighed._ "They had him on all kinds of machines, doctor said there wasn't anything they could do."_

"But Dean's fine," Madison repeated.

_"And your dad and the colt are both gone,"_ Bobby said, hinting at something that made the color drain from Madison's face.

"Dad made a deal?" Madison asked.

_"I'm sorry honey,"_ Bobby told her sadly. _"It looks that way though."_

"I'm, um, gonna go," Madison said quickly. "Need to figure out what all these papers are."

_"Madison,"_ Bobby said seriously, using her full name which he and her brothers rarely did.

"I'm fine," she told him. "I'll just talk to you later, thanks for the help." With that, she hung up, setting her phone on the bedside table before going back to focus on the papers.

"What was that all about?" Klaus asked in concern.

"That was my Uncle Bobby," Madison said like it was nothing. "One of my dad's hunter friends, he used to take care of us sometimes." She shook her head at the papers. "Seriously? He's got crop failures and electrical storm reports from the eighties. My dad has the most obscure shit, it's unreal."

"Madison," Klaus said, getting her to look at him. "What's the matter love?"

"Um," Madison bit her lip, shifting the papers around again. "My dad made a deal with that demon." She shook her head and realized he probably didn't know what that was. "It means that my dad traded his soul to save Dean's life."

"...oh," Klaus said, not sure what to say to that. "When you kill it, is there a way for you to get your father back?"

"Not unless you know how to sneak someone out of hell," Madison mumbled.

"Is there anything I can-"

"Wait," she stopped him, noticing something in the papers; there was a pattern. "Can you hand me those?" She motioned to a stack of papers which turned out to be copies of birth certificates.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"They're omens," Madison realized. "Look, a week before the fire at our house there were all these storms and crop failures." She set Sam's birth certificate down on the fire report. "It was Sam's sixth month birthday." She set another birth certificate down. "A week before this kid's sixth month birthday, there were the same storms. Then, there was the fire." She matched the cities on the birth certificates with the fire reports. "All these kids, all these fires, all with storms and crop failures preceding them."

"So, if you can see these things happening some place, you can tell where it's going to be?" he asked and she nodded. "What do we do now?"

"Wait, unfortunately," Madison sighed, gathering the papers together and placing them back in the folder. "I'm sorry," she shook her head, setting the folder to the side before getting onto the bed with him. "I'm being all," she said, waving her hand. "Hunter-y."

"I like that about you," Klaus smiled at her, kissing her once. She continued to kiss him, giggling as she moved to sit in his lap, her legs straddling his waist.

"What did you find out today?" Madison asked now, resting her hands on his shoulders. "About Marcel and the witches?"

"Not enough," he sighed.

"Well, maybe with Elijah here now you both can..." She didn't like the look he was giving her. "...what?"

"Elijah won't be staying with us," he said.

"Tell me you didn't," she immediately accused, knowing his history of how he treated his siblings, how he kept them in boxes.

"Marcel was uneasy about having two originals back in town," Klaus explained. "Not only that, but he knows who you are, he knows your brothers are hunters." He shook his head. "It was only a matter of time before the others got anxious and came knocking. And if they knew about the baby-"

"Ok," she stopped him, kissing him once. "Ok, I understand."

"I won't let anything happen to you," he told her now.

"I know," she smiled, kissing him again, this time not pulling away. As the kiss deepened, he moved to kiss her neck. And that was she noticed the lights. "What's that?"

"What?" he asked, pulling away from her and noticing the flickering. "It's an old house Maddie, who knows when the wiring was done."

"Dammit," Madison mumbled to herself, moving away and climbing off the bed as she remembered what Dean said before about the EMF meter. She went to her side of the bed, pulling out some things she kept out of habit as a hunter.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked in confusion.

**thanks so much for reading! :) i really hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought! :)**


	3. The Haunting

**thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :) i'm so excited about the feedback on this story! lol  
so glad you liked it, hope you like this update!**

_The Haunting_

_Flashback_

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked his brother that morning. They were at their mansion in Mystic Falls, and Elijah caught Klaus at the bottom of the stairs with a bag in hand.

"New Orleans," Klaus answered.

"Didn't Maddie just go there yesterday?" Elijah asked in confusion.

"She's not answering my calls," Klaus said with worry.

Madison had left to go see a witch she knew from when she used to hunt, a girl named Sophie. Sophie claimed to have information on the thing that killed Madison's mother. While Klaus insisted she call her brothers, she wanted to investigate on her own to make sure it wasn't just another dead end. They had spoken yesterday when she landed and she promised to call him that night before bed. He hadn't spoken to her since, trying her all night and all this morning.

"She went to New Orleans," Elijah tried to reason for the twenty four year old. "She's young." He shrugged. "Perhaps she had too much to drink last night and is sleeping it off." His brother's paranoia was to be expected. Part of Elijah wondered if it was paranoia that something was wrong, or relationship paranoia that Madison was off alone, a very pretty girl out with other guys.

"She would have answered by now," Klaus argued. "Sent me a misspelled message, something. But there's _nothing_." He shook his head. "Something is wrong and I have to find her."

* * *

Klaus woke up that morning, seeing Madison sitting up on her side of the bed, on her laptop. She was already dressed, wearing jeans and a plain black tank top. Last night, when the lights started flickering, she got out rock salt which he hadn't even known she kept around. She explained that it kept spirits away, putting a line in the doorway as well as placing a wide circle around their bed. Without knowing who the spirit was, she said there wasn't anything that they could do about it tonight other than keep it away. When she told him they had to salt and burn the body of whoever was doing the haunting, he thought that she was joking, but he guessed that there was still a lot that he had to learn about her life as a hunter.

"Good morning," she smiled, leaning over to kiss him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Ah, not well," he admitted, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "Not since you told me the house is haunted." Every creak, every scratching at the wall made him uneasy.

"Why?" she asked, turning her attention back to her typing. "I doubt they've managed to dig up any white oak," she joked sarcastically as that was the only thing that could kill him.

"Or this gun that can supposedly kill anything," he added as she explained to him what the colt was.

"It has one bullet left," Madison rolled her eyes, still clicking away. "And you're name is hardly on it."

"Well, I have two others to worry about in this house," Klaus told her simply, meaning her and the baby. "And if this poltergeist hurts you or-"

"God, I hope it's not a poltergeist," Madison complained. "Then it'll be so much harder to..." She trailed off, looking over at him. "I'm being hunter-y again, aren't I?"

"A little," he smiled, kissing her cheek before getting out of bed. Downstairs, he could hear her brothers in the kitchen. "What are they doing?"

"Oh, me and Dean have this thing," Madison explained. "Where we take each other out for drinks after we fight." She motioned to herself. "But, being pregnant, he went for making breakfast instead."

"That was nice," Klaus commented, changing his clothes for the day and she nodded, still on her computer. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking up these other kids, the ones like my brother" Madison explained, writing something down. "I was going to have my one friend track the omens, I wanted him to look especially around where these other kids live."

"Other psychics?" he asked with raised eye brows.

"Looks like it," she shrugged, closing her computer before grabbing the file and her phone. "Go get breakfast," she smiled at him. "I'll meet you downstairs." She noticed his hesitation as she prepared to step outside the salt circle. "Hey," she said, stepping closer to him. "It's fine." She gave him a quick kiss and smiled. "Not my first spirit."

"Not making me feel better," he said, leaving the room to go join her brothers for breakfast.

They had gone out through the back door in the kitchen, setting up to eat breakfast outside; it was a nice morning. Sam had already started looking into the house's history last night, trying to figure out where the haunting was coming from. It turned out that there were several deaths there, many unexplained. He knew the last residents left the home in the 1920s, so he naturally wondered how Klaus and Maddie came into living there. Having to lie wasn't anything new, and Klaus explained that his parents bought the home in the eighties, meaning to renovate it but never got around to it before leaving the house to him and his siblings when they passed away last year.

"Where is your brother?" Sam asked curiously. "Isn't he staying here too?"

"He was just passing through town," Klaus continued to lie. "On a day trip, from Baton Rogue." He shrugged. "He never really had much interest in this place." That was just the opposite. They had all loved living in New Orleans best, they hated when they had to leave.

"Yeah, those were all the birth certificates he found," Madison said, coming outside now as she was still on the phone. "Let us know if anything happens," she said, hanging up as she sat down.

"Ash on the omens?" Dean asked curiously.

"He'll let us know," Madison shrugged, pulling something from her pocket and turning to Sam. "I wanted to ask you if you knew any of these people," she said, handing him a list. "I think they're psychics too."

"Um, just Max," Sam said uneasily, handing her the list back. Dean remembered Max now.

He was another psychic, his ability being able to move things with his mind. Sam had dreams about him killing his father and uncle. They had stopped him just in time to keep him from killing his step mother. Madison looked to Dean in confusion who just shook his head, like they shouldn't talk about it. Sam was afraid he'd lose control like Max and, after the conversation John had with Dean before he died, Dean was uneasy as well.

"Ok," Madison shrugged, giving up the subject.

"Do you have anything with work today?" Dean was asking Klaus.

"I don't think," Klaus answered, having no plans to go see Marcel today.

"Well, if you're gonna live with my sister," Dean started off. "I wanna go over some hunting stuff with you." He motioned around. "Starting with this house."

"That sounds great," Klaus told him.

"Aw," Madison said sarcastically, looking between the two of them. She got an eye roll from her brother and a half smile from her boyfriend. "Sam, did you put him up to..." She stopped when Sam started wincing, holding his head.

"Are you all right?" Klaus asked across the table.

"Sammy!" Madison said urgently, helping to catch Sam as he fell out of his chair and onto the porch, holding his head in agony. "What's going on Dean?"

"He's _seeing_ something," Dean said of Sam's psychic abilities, getting up now and coming over to kneel by his siblings.

"I thought he had that when he was sleeping," Klaus said now, standing up but staying to the side.

"He has them when he's awake sometimes," Dean was explaining. "If the demon or something to do with it is close by."

"Well, _that's_ super comforting," Madison said sarcastically, trying to get Sam to look at her now. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, seeing the vision fully.

_It was outside the plantation house, late at night. Klaus was seemingly alone, running inside and up the stairs, calling Madison's name. Running into what looked like a nursery, he looked into the crib which was now empty; the baby was taken, he knew it. There were a few drops of blood, and when he looked up he saw Madison, just like Mary and Jess had been. The vision ended with a fire._

Sam gasped, coming out of it and looking around, the pain disappearing. Madison was sitting in front of him, trying to get him to look at her to see what was wrong. Dean was kneeling next to them and Klaus had come over closer. He couldn't believe what he had seen, thinking the demon only ever messed with his family because of him, because it was his mother and girlfriend that had both died. But now, his sister died and his niece or nephew were taken. What did that mean?

"God, are you all right?" Madison asked in concern as Sam looked back to normal. "Let's go inside, get you cleaned up."

"Huh?" Sam asked in confusion as Dean helped him up.

"Your nose is bleeding," Dean informed him, following his brother and sister inside, Klaus holding the door. "What was that?" It looked intense, much worse than the other day time visions Sam had in the past. Sam didn't even know how to start by telling them what he saw.

"...I don't know," Sam said honestly. He couldn't believe what he had seen. Any visions he had were about the other psychic kids, things that had to do with the demon; they were of Jess dying, they were of the people living in their old house. They were never about his sister.

"Was it the demon?" Madison asked with worry. "Is it close?" Sure they were trying to track it, but as of now they didn't have a plan on how to kill it.

"Not that I can tell," Sam shook his head. "It wasn't...happening soon."

"What do you mean?" Madison asked now.

"It was after you have your baby," Sam clarified and Madison looked at him in confusion.

"How do you-"

"Because I saw you two," Sam blurted out, unable to say it before.

"What was that?" Klaus asked with some disbelief. Madison's psychic brother was having visions about them now, about their baby?

"You were in the nursery," Sam motioned to him. "I just had this feeling..." He shook his head. "Someone took the baby. And Maddie..." He trailed off, looking at her with sad eyes.

"What?" Madison said, her tone more demanding than she meant to but she had a bad feeling about this.

"You were...like mom," Sam quietly confessed, putting it as gently as possible. The room was silent for a moment with total shock.

"Um," Madison broke the silence now. "I just...I have to go...get some air," she was rattling off, leaving the room.

"Maddie," Klaus said, trying to follow her. It was traumatizing for him, knowing that this demon was going to hurt her and that it wanted their child; he couldn't imagine what it was like for her to find out that her brother had seen the same fate for her as their mother.

"Mads," Dean followed up after.

"No, seriously," she brushed them all off, grabbing her keys from the bowl by the door. "The house is old, so someone has to go get the county records." She half raised her hand. "So, that's me. I'm gonna go, get the stuff because..." She started laughing, though it was more cynical than humorous. "Because my house is haunted." _On top of everything else_, she silently added.

"Maddie," Sam said gently, his eyes sad.

"Oh no," Madison complained. "Please stop giving me puppy eyes." She motioned to Dean and Klaus. "And concerned eyes. I'm seriously..." She shook her head. "I'm fine. So, I'm gonna go." She opened the door and she heard one of them about to say something. "And I'm gonna go alone." She headed out the door now towards her car, Klaus being the only one to follow her.

"Madison," he said in concern, getting her to stop.

"No, please," she shook her head at him. "I don't want to talk about it. I just...want to be alone right now." She looked at him seriously. "Please."

"All right," Klaus gave in reluctantly. "You're not going into the Quarter, are you?" He was still hesitant about her being around not only the witches, but the other vampires because they didn't know she was pregnant; he preferred to keep it that way.

"No," Madison shook her head. "I'll be back after lunch." She turned and kissed him once. "It's fine, all right?" She got into her car now, rolling down the window. "Love you."

"Love you too," he told her, Madison pulling out of the driveway now. Sighing to himself, he went back up to the house.

"I'm sorry," were the first words out of Sam's mouth as he came back inside and Klaus waved him off, as if to say it was ok; it was better that he told them.

"Do you have any idea why?" Klaus asked him, obviously still worried.

"I didn't really get to see that," Sam explained.

"But, it doesn't mean it's going to happen," Dean assured him now.

"Yeah," Sam nodded quickly in agreement. "We've been able to intervene on stuff before."

"You have?" Klaus asked and they both nodded, though they didn't mention it had happened rarely.

"Besides," Dean added now. "Once we kill this thing, it won't be able to go after your kid."

* * *

While Madison was gone, they started looking into the house's history starting in 1900. All of those records were online, but unfortunately with the house being so old there were tons of records dating back that hadn't been added electronically. There were plenty of deaths and disappearances for them to look into. After all, Klaus and his vampire siblings could be blamed for that, though the vast majority were him. That was one thing he really didn't like about this haunting, he might be responsible for the death of the person causing it. Naturally, Madison knew what he was like before her; she had hunted him at one point. That didn't mean he wanted the whole thing rehashed though.

"Hey Mads," Dean said from the table, being the first to see that she was back, coming in with two boxes stacked on each other.

"You shouldn't be carrying those," Klaus said, getting up and taking them from her before setting them on the table.

"Thanks," she told him.

"Maddie," Sam got her attention as the others started in on the files. "Can we talk, about before?"

"There's groceries in the car," she tossed her keys at him, ignoring his question. "If you guys don't mind."

"Maddie."

"I got beer!" she called over her shoulder, going into the kitchen.

"Are you going to keep doing that thing you do?" Klaus asked. If Madison didn't want to talk about something, she blatantly ignored it in hopes it would get let go. He wasn't one to let things go though and he assumed her brothers weren't either. Of course the news from before was upsetting, but he was at least happy to know it didn't have to come true.

"I'm craving popsicles," she said now. "Do we have any?"

"Freezer door," he answered.

"I wonder who she learned that thing from," Sam said as he prepared to go outside, looking at Dean who shrugged.

"Dad," Dean answered while Madison was saying she still couldn't find them. Klaus went into the kitchen alone with her, not really to help her, but to get her to talk about what happened.

"Oh, found them," Madison said simply, pulling out the box.

"Maddie."

"Ugh, there's only orange left," she complained, putting the box back. "Oh well, I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Maddie," he caught her hand, keeping her from leaving.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said back, knowing what he was doing.

"Look," he said sympathetically, bringing her closer. "Your brothers told me that it doesn't have to happen, they've been able to stop it before."

"Yeah?" Madison asked and he nodded; she hadn't stuck around the house long enough to hear about that part.

"And I'm not going to let anything happen," Klaus added now, then motioned to the door. "I will learn whatever I have to if it means keeping that _thing_ away. And I'm sure your brothers won't let anything happen either." Even if they had disagreements, he could tell she had a much better relationship with her brothers than he ever had with his siblings.

"It's just..." She hesitated, running a hand through her hair. "I _remember_ that night. I remember the fire, running after Dean..." She bit her lip. "I remember my mom."

"It's all right love," Klaus promised her as she started tearing up.

"I'm sick," Madison said quickly, a mixture of nerves as well as the usual nausea she got from being pregnant.

"Is she ok?" Dean asked as Madison had run by to go upstairs, Klaus following her.

"She's upset," Klaus told him from the stairs. "I'll be back."

"Take your time," Sam said now as she set the groceries Madison got on the table. He got out the beer, handing his brother one before opening one himself, observing his brother's look.

"Yes?" Dean asked, looking up from the file he had opened on the table.

"Nothing," Sam shrugged, taking a seat and grabbing a folder. "Just figuring out why you don't like him."

"He's ok," Dean shrugged, though he still wasn't overly thrilled about his younger sister living with a guy he'd just met the day before.

"He's the one taking care of Maddie now," Sam pointed out. "Which, for most of our lives, was your job."

"Shut up," Dean grumbled now.

"Hey...Dean?" Sam said now, seeming unsure.

"Hm?" Dean asked, not looking up at the file.

"Would you look at this?" Sam asked, turning the picture over for Dean to look at; Dean was surprised to see Klaus in the picture. "That was taken in 1919."

"Maybe a doppelganger?" Dean offered, with that being the only reasonable explanation.

"Yeah, but that goes through families," Sam reminded him, with doppelgangers coming about every few generations. "He said his family bought this place in the eighties."

"Maybe they were from here originally," Dean shrugged. "We still don't know that much about him." He pointed at his brother. "And _that_ is why I don't like him."

"Mhmm," Sam rolled his eyes, taking the picture back and continuing to look through the folder.

* * *

"Ugh," Madison groaned, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, holding her head in her hands as her world was spinning. Her brothers were back, her dad was gone. The demon that killed her parents was on the loose and was in possession of the only weapon could kill it. Not only that, but her brother had seen it coming to kill her and kidnap her child. To top it off, their house was haunted.

"Can you tell me what you guys found out?" Madison asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Is that actually going to make you feel better?" Klaus asked back, his hand resting on her lower back.

"Cases take my mind off things," she mumbled, looking over at him now.

"All right," he gave in now, turning more to look at her. "I think I know who it is."

"You do?" Madison asked with raised eye brows. "Already?"

"Well, it helps to have lived here in that time," he joked and she half smiled. "I live here for a time in 1820, while our home was being constructed in the Quarter." Madison nodded, waiting to hear more. "Before that, no one said anything about the house being haunted."

"So, it's happened since then," she said, then paused. "And spirits like this are usually come from a violent death."

"Ah...right," Klaus nodded. "And that's where my history comes in."

"Who?" Madison sighed.

"The governor's son, Emil," Klaus answered. "We left shortly after his death."

"And now you're back in the house, so that's pissing him off," Madison agreed. "Makes sense." She bit her lip as she fought off a smile. "Good work?" she offered, letting out a small laugh. Sure, he had figured out who was doing the haunting, but he was also the one that killed him. "I hope you know where his grave is."

"Oh, right," Klaus said, remembering what she said they had to do once they figured out who the spirit was. "The...interesting part."

* * *

"Dean," Sam said, his voice a little more urgent this time.

"What?" Dean asked, looking up from his own mess of papers. Even looking through the files, he was distracted as he worried about his sister.

"Look at this," Sam said, handing him a print out from one of the files.

"What is this?" Dean demanded.

"Those are pictures of paintings taken out of this house," Sam said. "That was painted in 1820."

"And that's Klaus and his brother," Dean finished for him, tossing the papers onto the table as he realized what was going on. "So, either there's two doppelgangers in the same family-"

"Or Maddie's last case was with vampires," Sam cut him off.

"But that doesn't even make sense," Dean shook his head, getting up from his seat now. "She's pregnant."

"Well," Sam started off. "You called Ellen, since she sent Maddie on the case right?"

"Yeah?" Dean said, not seeing where this was going.

"And she said the original family was passing through Mystic Falls at the same time," Sam reminded him. "There's a whole different set of rules with them. You can't kill them, you can only dagger them and keep them asleep. They can compel other vampires-"

"Do you think that's what this is?" Dean asked, referring to compulsion.

"No, she still has her locket," Sam pointed out, which she kept vervain in.

"I get that there's other rules," Dean continued now. "But, a _baby_?" Sam shrugged. "Maybe it's not his?"

"Oh come on," Sam protested.

"I don't wanna think that about her either," Dean argued.

"No, he cared too much," Sam reasoned now. "That was real concern, the baby is his."

"But how..." Dean trailed off as he realized. "Oh _shit_."

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"When I was talking to Ellen," Dean explained now. "She said something, about the original vampires. One of them is a half sibling."

"Ok," Sam said, not seeing what Dean was saying.

"It was part werewolf," Dean told him. "He was in Mystic Falls to break the curse that kept him from being both."

"A hybrid," Sam said and Dean nodded. "So...vampires can't have kids..."

"But werewolves can," Dean said, grabbing the photos from the table.

"Dean," Sam tried to stop him.

"MADISON!" Dean was shouting at the same time.

"What's with the full name?" Madison asked as she and Klaus had been coming downstairs now, preparing to tell them who the spirit was. Their lie, of course, was going to be that they saw it and recognized it from a photo. Without answering, Dean practically threw the papers in her face, Madison moving to catch them. When she saw what they were, she bit her lip.

"...oh," Madison said now.

"Oh?" Dean snapped. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

**thanks for reading! :) hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought! :)**


	4. Tension

**thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :) and thanks for following me!  
your feedback makes me so happy! lol so glad you like it, hope you like this update! :)  
**

_Tension_

"Well?" Dean asked impatiently.

He was still standing there at the bottom of the stairs with Madison and Klaus, hardly noticing Sam coming over to join them, or really trying to stop him from flying off the handle. Granted, somewhere in his brain he knew confronting the original hybrid wasn't one of his better ideas, but he was too blinded by the anger he felt not just towards Klaus, but also his sister.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Madsion shrugged with honesty.

There was nothing she could say to talk her brother down, she could see that in his eyes. He already had his mind made up about the situation and she knew how hard it was to change his mind on something. It wasn't anything she didn't expect though, knowing that she had crossed some line. She felt bad Dean felt this way, but she certainly wasn't sorry for getting what she wanted.

"How about starting with what the hell you were thinking?" Dean snapped at her.

"Dean," Klaus started to step in. He'd try to keep a lid on his own anger as Dean was talking to Madison this way, but he knew it would upset her more if he flew off the handle.

"I'm not talking to you," Dean told him, looking back at his sister. "How is this even supposed to work?" he demanded now, his mind racing with questions. "What, you have a kid, then _dad_ keeps looking twenty five while _mom_..." He trailed off when he noticed Madison biting her lip hesitantly and he realized what the plan must be; she was going to let Klaus turn her. "No."

"Dean," Madison tried to say.

"No, you're not," Dean told her.

"You don't get to tell me no," Madison argued now.

"Sam," Dean was saying at the same time, looking at his brother for help. Sam's expression though seemed to say _don't look at me_. "Don't tell me you're all right with this."

"She's twenty four Dean," Sam told him, trying to stay neutral in this argument.

No, he didn't like the idea of his sister becoming a vampire, but he certainly couldn't control her decision. He thought it was better to be supportive than to alienate her because she turned away from hunting; after all, that's what he felt happened to him when he went away to school. Rather than say anything back, Dean turned to leave.

"Dean, where are you going?" Madison asked in frustration.

"I can't even look at you right now," Dean told her angrily, seeing the hurt in her eyes before going to storm off again. He didn't care that he hurt her feelings, he hoped she knew that he thought she was absolutely insane for what she was doing. "No wonder the demon wants your kid," Dean grumbled under his breath. Klaus seemed to be the only one to hear, racing over in a flash and slamming Dean against the front door he had started to open.

"Stop it!" Madison shouted, though Sam was the one to break them up. Dean shook his head, leaving without another word.

"Ah," Sam hesitated now, looking at his sister. He wasn't sure what to do. If he left, it might seem like he agreed and was angry like Dean, but if he didn't Dean might leave the city without him or much thought. "I'm not...just, um..."

"Go," Madison mumbled as she was rubbing her forehead.

"Maddie," Sam got her to look at him now, his expression soft and understanding. "It's _ok_."

_"SAM!" _Dean shouted from outside._ "You coming or staying?"_

"We'll be back, all right?" Sam promised before leaving quickly, wondering if Dean might actually ditch him there. With her brothers gone, Madison sighed as she crossed her arms over herself, looking to Klaus to say something. He must have heard something she couldn't though, probably Dean getting into the car and making some comment about the two of them, because he was about to take off out the door.

"No,no,no,no," Madison said quickly, shutting the door and pressing her back against it, keeping him inside. "Don't go out there, please."

"I don't care who he is," Klaus said angrily, both of them hearing the car driving away. "He doesn't get to talk to you like that, or say those things about our child."

"I know, ok?" Madison agreed. "But...can you relax, please?" He wasn't convinced. "Look, we knew that was going to happen," she pointed out. She expected Dean to freak out and for Sam to not be sure what to do. Her brothers could be so predictable.

"You heard what he said," Klaus argued.

"Yeah," she nodded, not saying anything else.

"Don't tell me you agree with him," he said now. "That something's after our baby because there's something wrong with it, because of me," he said now.

"No!" she argued back. "Look, babies are babies. There is nothing _wrong_ with Sam, but it came after him, so who knows." She shook her head. "But you have to know how this looks to my brothers." She motioned to him. "Remember when you told me your sister was dating one of those five hunter guys?" Klaus didn't have a comment to protest, since he had been furious with Rebekah for that event which lead to him and the rest of his siblings to be daggered in their sleep, though it didn't affect him as a hybrid.

"I still don't like him," Klaus said now of Dean, still angry.

"Yeah, well me either right now," Madison sighed in agreement.

"What do you want to do?" Klaus asked her gently, stepping towards her. With night coming, the lights started flickering in the house, as spirits were much more active at night.

"Ugh," Madison groaned, her head falling back. Why, on top of everything, did the damn house have to be haunted? "C'mon," she said, opening the door. "We're gonna go dig up your first grave."

* * *

"What the hell was she thinking?" Dean was demanding now, sitting at the end of the bar with Sam.

Sam had convinced him to pull off the road, that way he could blow off some steam. Remembering Sophie from a previous hunt, Sam suggested they go to the bar she worked at to see if she knew anything about their sister. Really what he hoped though was that his brother would start drinking and loosen up some, listening more to reason. That, or it could go in the other direction and Dean could get even more stubborn.

"I mean what the _hell_?" Dean continued, throwing back his first drink of the night.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "But she seems really happy with him Dean." Dean looked at Sam like he was insane.

"You're _joking_," Dean accused. "Right?"

"No," Sam shook his head. "You saw how he looked at her, all right? He's in love with her."

"And you think she'll just be all right like _that_," Dean said with a bit of disgust, thinking of his sister as a vampire.

"I think he'll take care of her," Sam reasoned. "I don't think she'd hurt anyone."

"Do you know what she's going to be?" Dean snapped. "Do you know what that baby might end up being?"

"What about me?" Sam asked now and Dean was quiet. "You said it yourself, dad said you might have to kill me."

"That's not going to happen," Dean argued with him.

"Then, what's to say Maddie won't be the same girl she's always been?" Sam said back. "And that this baby is anything other than our niece or nephew?" Dean was silent now, drinking more instead.

"Sam?" they heard a voice saying as Sophie came down to their end of the bar. "Dean?"

"Sophie, hey," Sam greeted her and Dean just nodded. He'd never really liked witches to begin with, the case they had in New Orleans only working out last time because they were willing to help the Winchesters with the demon problem they were facing, many of their own becoming possessed.

"I didn't know you guys were in town," Sophie said, keeping her voice low, seeming uneasy.

"We came to see Maddie," Sam explained.

"I'm really sorry," Sophie said now, thinking they knew about what the witches had done. "But, if I didn't link myself to her they never would have helped with-"

"Whoa, whoa," Sam stopped her, looking confused. "Help you with what?"

"You _hexed_ my sister?" Dean was asking at the same time. Sophie realized what she had done, that they hadn't known anything yet.

"Sophie," Sam said now. "What's going on?"

* * *

"Oooook," Madison said after parking on the edge of the cemetery. They were at one of the older cemeteries in New Orleans, one that edged the French Quarter. While there were many witches entombed there, there were plenty of others buried there as well. Madison knew this was where most of the coven's ancestor's were buried, where they drew their power from. She'd had enough people edging on her nerves today to have to deal with any of them, hoping they wouldn't be there.

"So," she said, opening the trunk to her car. While Klaus had seen the trunk of her car before, he was still always a little surprised at the arsenal that was back there. "Rock salt," she handed him the container. "Lighter fluid, matches..." She handed him those. "Do we need a shovel?"

"Ah, most of the graves are above ground here," Klaus explained. "Mausoleums and such."

"Oh, one thing I like about New Orleans," Madison joked, grabbing the flashlight before following him through the cemetery until they came across the correct mausoleum. He lead the way inside, with her shining a light on each marker until they found Emil's. "Can you open it?"

"Sure," Klaus nodded, easily pulling the marker off before taking the casket out and setting in on the floor.

"I do like this mausoleum business," Madison was saying now as he opened the casket. "Do you know how long it can take to dig someone up?"

"I think that's a little more of your area of expertise," Klaus teased her and she made a face back. "So, what do we do now?" he asked as she took the rock salt. "Is there some kind of ritual, or saying..."

"It's actually much simpler than that," Madison explained, sprinkling the salt all over before going for the lighter fluid. "Match?" she asked and he handed her the packet of matches.

"It's that easy?" he asked as the flames started filling the coffin.

"The hardest part is usually figuring out who's doing the haunting," Madison shrugged as they started to leave. "This is definitely easier than some other stuff."

"Like what?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Um," Madison tried to think of a really good one, taking his hand. "Do you know what a rakshasa is?"

"I don't think I could say it a second time," Klaus laughed, making her laugh too.

"Rakshasa," she repeated. "They're these things that can-" She stopped, jumping back when a shadow appeared before them, Klaus pulling her back by her hand. They realized it was Agnes, one of the witches in the coven that had threatened and hexed Madison. Not exactly happy to see her, Madison did breathe a sigh of relief though.

"You two can't be here," Agnes informed them.

"Well, you invited me," Klaus pointed out to her. "When you kidnapped my pregnant girlfriend and kept her here, remember?"

"What were you doing in there?" Agnes asked, smelling the smoke.

"Putting a spirit that was haunting our house to rest," Madison said now, crossing her arms over herself. "Witches are big on the peaceful resting thing, right?" They didn't wait for an answer as they started to walk off.

"Don't come into this cemetery again," Agnes told them now. Klaus chose to ignore her, who was she anyway? She had already threatened the most important person in the world to him, there wasn't much else she could hold over his head.

"Ok," Madison snapped, whipping back around.

"Maddie," he started off.

"I am so sick and tired of everyone telling me what to do, and where to go, and how to act," Madison listed off for Agnes. She hated being told what to do; maybe she was born that way, but growing up with her dad certainly didn't help. "Between you and my brothers I have had it up to here, and-"

"The hunters are here?" Agnes asked, not knowing this and acting like it was going to be a problem.

"Oh no," Madison shook her head at her. "You've already brought my _baby_ into this, don't bring them into it too." She stepped closer, nearly in Agne's face as she lowered her voice. "I'm a Winchester, you met my dad so you know what that means." She looked Agnes over once. "We're not linked and I can end you without breaking a sweat."

"The other witches won't take too kindly to that," Agnes told her.

"What, and kill me?" Madison scoffed. "Lose the leverage they have, over your death?" Madison started to step back. "I don't think you're that important." Without another word, Madison turned and left the cemetery. Klaus fought off the amused look on his face, smirking at Agnes before going to follow his girl. He finally caught up to her at the car where she was slamming the trunk shut after putting everything away.

"Easy," he said lightly, stopping her from getting into the car.

"What's that look for?" she asked.

"Threatening witches?" he teased her, hinting that was usually his territory.

"Please," Madison rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. "I killed my first witch at fifteen."

"Oh, is that right?" Klaus asked.

"Impressed?" she laughed.

"Maybe just finding more reasons to love you," he said, taking her hand.

"Yeah, I hate witches," she shrugged now. "Surprise." She thought about it. "That little traitor Sophie is lucky we're linked."

"Easy," he repeated, kissing her forehead. "We'll deal with it, one thing at a time."

"Marcel?" she asked as his phone started buzzing with a text message and he shrugged. "You should go," she said, knowing how important it was for him to play Marcel and therefore keep the witches happy. "Besides," she sighed. "If my brothers actually do come back, it's probably better I see them alone."

* * *

It was late, with Madison sitting on one of the couches with her legs stretched out, reading a book. Hearing the front door opening, she looked over and saw her brothers coming in. She was happy to see them come back, though she knew that a confrontation was soon to follow. Dean came in, still looking none to happy with her, though some of that might be directed at Sam as Dean was helping him through the hall.

"Drunk?" Madison asked with raised eye brows, moving her legs so Sam could sit down.

"Yeah, the _get Dean drunk to talk about it_ plan turned into _Sam being too much of a lightweight_," Dean commented as Madison stood up with him.

"Psh, shut up," Sam told him and Dean motioned to him, making an _I told you so_ face.

"So, whatcha reading?" Dean asked Madison now. "How to raise a hybrid one oh one?"

"Book of names for girls," Madison answered lightly. "Or, as you call it, the list of women you've slept with." Sam snorted a laugh and both looked at him.

"What?" Sam chuckled. "She's funny."

"Hilarious," Dean said sarcastically, looking back at his sister now. "Sam and I ran into Sophie tonight."

"Mmm, did she tell you how she tricked me and then royally screwed me?" Madison asked, crossing her arms.

"She did," Dean nodded, having gotten the entire plan out of Sophie, how they wanted Klaus's help in getting rid of Marcel and threatening Madison and the baby was the only way to do it. He told her that he'd just kill Marcel, but apparently it wasn't that easy and he knew there must be something else. "I'm kinda wondering why I didn't hear about witches threatening you from _you_?"

"Please," Madison rolled her eyes. "You were hardly listening to me to begin with!"

"Because you did something stupid!" Dean argued back. "And don't act like you didn't." Madison didn't say anything. "I mean, jeez Mads, dad's probably rolling in his grave."

"Really?" she raised her eye brows.

"It's an expression," he rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't like what you're doing-"

"You made that _really_ clear," she interrupted.

"Mads," he said seriously and she stopped. "That doesn't mean I want something bad to happen to you. Especially from a coven of freakin' witches," Dean made a face, hating witches as much as Madison did. "And..." He hesitated now. "Look, until it's grown up...we don't know if it's gonna be bad or not. So...it's still my niece or nephew."

"I told him that," Sam pointed out, laying over on the couch now.

"You mean it?" Madison asked Dean.

"Hey!" Sam said as Klaus came home now. "Look who's back."

"Hi," Klaus looked around the room, his eyes landing on Madison. "Everything all right?"

"Fine," she nodded.

"You know what," Sam was saying now, sitting back up. "I don't care what Dean says, I like you." Madison was giving Dean a look now.

"Tequila," Dean admitted.

"Ugh, you can't let him have that," Madison complained, going over to the couch now.

"Hey," Sam continued as Madison helped him up. "He's nice and he makes Maddie happy." He looked down at his sister. "Are you happy Maddie?"

"I'm very happy Sammy," she promised and he patted her head, then laughed.

"You're so small," he laughed.

"Mhmm," she fought off a laugh. "Time for bed," she nodded at the stairs, following him that way. "We'll talk in the morning?" Madison asked Dean now and he nodded.

"I'll make breakfast," he offered, referring to their new deal of making breakfast after a fight.

"I should help," she shrugged, following Sam upstairs now. Klaus went to go as well, but Dean caught his arm.

"Can I talk to you?" Dean asked and Klaus nodded; Dean waited for his siblings to go upstairs. "I don't like you."

"Well, after the way you treated your sister, the feeling is very mutual," Klaus assured him.

"I'm staying for her," Dean said now. "And whatever situation you got her into with the witches."

"I _never_ would have let her come to New Orleans if I knew what Sophie was up to."

"And yet here she is, sucked in because they want to get to you," Dean said sarcastically. "I'm staying because I don't trust that you'll be able to keep her safe."

"Is that right?" Klaus half laughed.

"You don't know how," Dean shook his head.

"And you do?" Klaus raised his eye brows. "Because it looks like both your younger siblings are in trouble, and if you actually knew how to help, it would already be taken care of."

"If something happens to my sister because of you," Dean told him now, his tone deathly serious. "I will find a way to kill you." Klaus had seen this same threatening look in Madison's eyes earlier when she was talking to Agnes. Fight as they did, there were few sibling bonds that were stronger.

"I'd never doubt a Winchester," Klaus assured him before finally going upstairs.

**thanks so much for reading! :) really hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought! :) more soon with some more tension with klaus/dean, a job for the brothers, possibly a john flashback? lol let me know what you think!  
**


	5. Trial Basis

**thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :) and thanks for following/favoriting me! so glad you liked it, hope you like this! :)**

_Trial Basis_

_Flashback_

Madison was four years old and was staying with her brothers at her Uncle Bobby's while John was away on a hunt. She was still too little to really understand what was going on, missing her dad a lot when he was away. She was at an age now where she liked to ask a lot of questions about her mom, only really remembering her from the night of the fire. John's shoulders would usually go rigid and he would make some reason to leave the room, then Dean would tell her not to ask anymore; at least, he said not to ask dad and he took to answering her questions instead.

That night, she couldn't sleep. She woke up remembering the fire and now all she could hear was Bobby snoring down the hall. Pushing herself off the bed, she walked over to the tiny crib on the other side of the room and peeked in at her two year old brother Sam. Smiling at him, she decided not to wake the toddler. Instead, she went over to the corner where Bobby had set up an extra cot for Dean to shake his shoulder awake.

"Dean."

"Mmmm," the six year old swatted her hand away.

"Dean."

"Go to sleep Mads," he mumbled into his pillow.

"I can't!" she pouted, crossing her arms in a huff. Outside, they both noticed headlights pulling up to the front of the house, and the low rumble of the Impala as John parked it. "Daddy's back!"

"Then go see him," Dean mumbled, too tired and really too young to be in charge of a four year old with nightmares. Madison practically skipped out of the room, rushing towards the stairs as she couldn't get to see John fast enough. As she got to the bottom of the stairs though, she thought that she heard fighting on the front porch. Without much thought, she opened the door and saw John fighting with another man on the porch.

"DADDY!" She went to step forward, but felt herself get yanked backwards by her shirt. Bobby had come downstairs and pushed her back outside before going to help John. With the door still wide open, Madison saw her father drive the stake into the vampire's heart.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked, nearly out of breath as him and John got up, leaving the body on the porch.

"Must have followed me home," John shook his head. "I'd counted four, but..." He trailed off when he saw Madison coming outside now, not seeming upset, but she did want to investigate, being naturally curious at four years old. She looked down at the vampire, it's skin turning darker, looking like it was decaying.

"What's that?" she pointed.

"That," John said, scooping her up to take her inside; she took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of his leather jacket. "Was a vampire."

"And you got it?" she asked with wide eyes. They often used the word _got_ instead of _kill_, with John's kids still being so young.

"Mhmm," he nodded. "I'll show you how to do that when you're bigger," he promised, kissing her cheek. "Keep you safe."

* * *

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me with breakfast," Dean said sarcastically. When he came downstairs that morning, he saw that Madison had gotten everything out for breakfast and set it by the stove before sitting at the island counter to read their dad's journal. She hadn't moved since he'd come down, only make polite small talk. It was just the two of them. Dean suspected Sam was hung over and, wherever Klaus was, he was glad he wasn't there.

"I'm busy," she murmured, flipping the page.

"Which one are you reading?" he commented of the entry. Even though he'd had it for the last year, it was impossible to read through the entire journal.

"An old one," she flipped the page again. "About the time dad killed a vampire in front of me."

"Interesting that you chose that one," Dean commented, turning to look at her and she kept her eyes on the page, but did lift her hand to give him the finger.

"It says he felt bad for doing that in front of me," Madison scoffed. She'd seen her dad kill plenty of things, even helped him a few times. Remorse was the last thing he expressed. If anything, he would get annoyed at her for not doing something right or taking too long with something else.

"Well, yeah," Dean said like it was obvious, turning back to the stove. "You were, what, four?"

"Cut fourteen years into the future," Madison mumbled. "It took three weeks after I ran away for someone to come looking for me."

"Ok, one," Dean listed off. "You would've been a lot easier to find if you stopped hitch hiking all over the damn place." Madison rolled her eyes. "And, two, dad didn't like it, but you're a tough girl. He trusted you to take care of yourself."

"Maybe you should too," Madison commented, looking up at him now from the journal; Dean ignored the comment.

"Can you at least start on some toast?" he asked and she sighed, getting up from her seat, to go over to the counter to start making it, humming as she went. "You know who else used to sing when they cooked?"

"Who?" Madison asked, pressing down the toaster.

"Mom," Dean half smiled at her and she smiled back.

"No way," Madison said.

"You don't remember that?" Dean asked curiously.

"I was two," Madison reminded him, getting the butter out of the refrigerator. She had very few memories of her mother, maybe a smile here or a hug there, occasionally she could recall a lullaby. The only clear memory she had, unfortunately, was of the night of the fire.

"Guess so," he shrugged, observing her for a moment. "What do you think she would think?"

"Ah, couldn't guilt me with dad, so you're guilting me with mom?" Madison asked, looking at him now.

"It's not ok for me to bring up mom?" Dean asked now.

"Fine," Madison gave up. "If we're gonna bring up mom though, then we're also gonna talk about the accident you conveniently tried to keep me out of the loop on."

"Ash?" Dean asked.

"Bobby," Madison clarified, crossing her arms. "You wanna know what I think about mom? I think she'd want me to be happy." She nodded at him. "What do you think, about what dad did?"

"Ugh, careful Maddie," Sam told her, practically dragging his feet into the kitchen, sick with a hangover. "Last time I tried to get him to talk about dad, he started throwing punches."

"He won't hit me," Madison said, leaning against the counter next to where her brother was cooking, and he avoided looking at her. "You need to talk about dad." Dean turned and locked eyes with her.

"Your toast is gonna burn," he informed her.

"Dick," Madison muttered, walking back over that way. "So, how are _you_ feeling this morning champ?" she half laughed at Sam. "Do you want some toast?"

"Water," Sam grumbled, taking the seat next to where she had been at the counter. "Just water."

"Guess you need it," she commented, handing him a glass and two ibuprofen as she came back over to sit with him. "You drank enough to start man crushing on my boyfriend," she said, enjoying teasing her younger brother.

"Mmm, I remember," Sam groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Can I ask you something Maddie?" She nodded. "How did you know you were having a girl?"

"Huh?" Madison asked in confusion.

"Your baby name book last night, it was just for girls," Sam clarified.

"Oh," Madison remembered. "I just got them separate, haven't looked at the boy book yet." She looked at him curiously. "Do you know I'm having a girl?"

"Um," Sam said, not really wanting to rehash the vision he'd had about her dying. "It's just that, ah, when I saw the nursery...it was pink."

"...oh," Madison said, trying to be enthusiastic, but clearly it had come from a morbid vision. "Hey, guess what," Madison said as Klaus was coming into the kitchen now to join them, returning home from wherever he'd been that morning. "We're having a daughter."

"That's great," Klaus commented. "...how do we know that?"

"Sam saw a pink nursery," Madison answered, trying to maintain her level of enthusiasm. There had to be some good news somewhere, right?

"...oh," Klaus nodded, his reaction similar to hers from before.

"You want some coffee?" Madison offered.

"I can get it," he told her, stopping to kiss her as he walked by.

"Where did you go this morning?" she asked him as he was pouring himself coffee.

"Ah, breakfast on my own," he said, being vague but they all knew what that meant.

"Oh, blonde or brunette?" Dean asked from the stove, finishing up on cooking the bacon; he felt something hit the back of his head and he realized Madison threw her pen at him.

"I wouldn't know," Klaus commented, sipping his coffee. "All the blood bank told me was that it was O negative." Madison and Dean had a silent argument consisting of a smirk on her end and an eye roll on his.

"I thought we were going to try not being a jerk," Sam said to his brother now as Dean started putting food onto plates to set on the counter for people to take from.

"This is me trying," Dean said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm glad to see you still like me Sam," Klaus said, leaning back against the counter. "That it wasn't just the booze talking." Madison fought off a laugh, biting her lip.

"Ha, funny," Sam said lightly. Dean just looked around the room at the three of them. Not only did this guy get his sister in a world of trouble, but now Sam was ok with him? They made jokes? Yeah, Dean was just finding more reasons to hate Klaus.

"So," Dean changed the subject completely as he finished setting out the food. "I'm dying to go on a hunt." He looked at his sister now as he sat across from her. "And I'm living in a town full of vampires and witches I'm not allowed to kill, so-"

"Well," Madison said as she started filling her plate with food. "Bobby called me this morning with some potential demonic activity, a couple hours away." She looked at him with annoyance now. "That was after he chewed me out, thanks."

"Like Bobby wouldn't have figured it out," Dean commented. "Guy knows everything."

"Still doesn't change that you tattled like a bitch," Madison said now.

"He called me while we were at the bar last night," Dean clarified. "I wasn't going to lie to him."

"And another thing," Madison ignored what he said. "He said about dad rolling in his grave too, did you guys just _not_ do the hunter's funeral?"

"What's that?" Klaus interjected now.

"Dean can explain it," Madison told him, sipping her orange juice. "Dean can actually explain a lot of things, because the three of you are going to have _a lot_ of time together."

"What's that now?" Dean asked his sister.

"The case Bobby called about," Madison explained. "It's not _our_ demon, but it is _a_ demon." She shrugged. "Find it, exorcise it, go nuts."

"Go nuts?" Dean asked in disbelief and she nodded. "What did you smoke this morning?" She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it knows something about our demon," she offered. "Either way, it'll be a good chance for you to teach him. And maybe get along."

"I'm willing if you are," Klaus told him, though he wasn't so sure about the getting along part. He was putting on a good face for Madison, but his feelings about Dean hadn't changed much since his arrival and it was clear Dean wasn't fond of him either. Dean looked between the two of them, then over at Sam who just shrugged.

"Fine," he agreed and Madison grinned as she really started on her breakfast now. Dean was doing it just for that smile on her face alone. _For Mads_, he kept having to think to himself, otherwise he might just lose it living in this house with Klaus in a town of witches and vampires, both a threat to his sister and none of whom he could hunt.

* * *

Shortly after breakfast, the guys left on the job that Madison gave them from Bobby. It was a few hours away, in a small town near the state border. It wasn't just a quiet ride, it was painfully tense. They had gone over the case, which had everything you would expect in a demon case. It was surrounding a college student that was home for the summer. There were personality changes, omens surrounding the town. The family had been trying to get an exorcism through the church, but with as complicated as things were and the need for proof, that might never come. Hunters usually kept an eye out for this kind of case, taking care of the demon before anyone got hurt.

Unfortunately, going over the case only took a half hour. There were still three left in the drive there. Sam had politely taken the back seat, which Dean was silently cursing him for, sitting up front with Klaus. Sam had gone over a few things with him, how demons couldn't cross salt lines or iron, how they left traces of sulfur, what a devil's trap was. That was the second half hour. The silent minutes felt like an eternity.

"So," Sam broke the silence. "How did you meet Maddie?"

"Oh, come on," Dean immediately protested.

"What?" Sam asked in annoyance. He was at least trying to be civil.

"This isn't some sit down get to know our sister's boyfriend _thing_," Dean commented.

"Then what is it?" Sam asked curiously, smirking a little as he waited for Dean's explanation.

"It is what it is," Dean grumbled.

"Ah," Sam nodded now, then looked over to the passenger seat. "How did you meet my sister?"

"She had tried killing Elijah," Klaus explained. "Found out she couldn't, so she tried to help in killing me. Still couldn't, but she kept trying. Eventually, when they found out how, she didn't want to."

"That's sweet," Dean commented sarcastically under his breath.

"Ok," Klaus said, having enough and taking the wheel and pulling it to his side, the car veering off the road. Dean had to slam on the brakes to keep from wrecking. "We need to talk."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean snapped at him. "You almost wrecked my car." He shook his head. "I know you don't know me that well, but-"

"And you don't know me either," Klaus snapped back. "I'm not just some guy that got your sister pregnant, I'm in love with her. And whether or not you want to admit it, I do make her happy, in a way your life never did."

"Don't start on our family," Dean warned him.

"I'm trying and so is Sam," Klaus argued back. "If you don't start, you're going to be the one to push her away again."

"Again?" Dean scoffed. "What, like it's _my_ fault she didn't talk to us for a year?"

"It certainly wasn't mine," Klaus insisted, motioning to himself. "I told her to call you, I told her that I didn't care her family members were all hunters. I knew it would be hard, but I _wanted_ her to have her family." He motioned at Dean. "She was the one that was too afraid to tell you, because of this reaction. You've done nothing but prove her right since you got here."

* * *

Madison wasn't sure where she was as she stood outside a house she didn't recognize that night. Not sure what else to do, she felt compelled to go inside. Once she was inside, she realized she must be at the house in Lawrence. There was her dad, sleeping in his chair while the tv played in the back ground. Upstairs, she heard footsteps. Going up the stairs, she saw her parents room to the right. Then there was Dean's room, the four year old still asleep. Next was her room and she was passed out, curled up with a teddy bear. Last was Sam's room, and she saw her mother in the door way.

"Does he need fed John?" she asked sleepily. A soft _shhhh_ came from inside the room. "Ok," Mary shrugged, walking back down the hall.

"Mom!" Madison tried to get her attention, but Mary breezed right by. She must have heard the tv though and went to peek downstairs. Seeing John downstairs, she gasped, and took off down the hall for Sam's room. "Mom, don't," Madison ran after her. When she got to the nursery though, the room was empty. She rushed over to the crib, but it was empty too.

"Hi Madison," she heard a voice saying and when she turned around all she saw were yellow eyes.

* * *

"Whoa!" Rebekah said, as she had been sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to wake Madison who had fallen asleep for a nap. When Madison woke up from her nightmare, she sensed someone in the room with her and grabbed the knife that was under her pillow. Rebekah had caught her wrist before she could do anything. "Nice to see you too," Rebekah laughed a little, letting go of Madison's arm and taking the knife from her.

"Bekah?" Madison asked in confusion.

"You still sleep with this?" Rebekah asked, remembering Klaus making a comment about it once.

"Old habit," Madison shook her head, blinking her eyes to get rid of the sleepy feeling. "What are you doing here?" She smirked at her. "I thought you didn't care about baby business."

"I don't care about Nik business," Rebekah clarified, smiling back. She loved Madison, she was the only real girl friend she ever had. Madison felt the same way, only really having her brothers to double as friends. "But, Elijah hasn't answered any of my calls." She looked Madison over. "Have you seen him?"

"I don't know where he is," Madison said simply, which was the truth, but she did know what happened to him.

"Which means Nik did something and you're playing neutral," Rebekah observed and Madison shook her head. "Fine, I'll wait till he gets back." She made a confused face. "Where is he, exactly?"

"With my brothers, learning about exorcisms," Madison said.

"You're joking," Rebekah laughed and Madison shook her head. "Your brothers are here?"

"Here to stay apparently," Madison shrugged.

"Well, that explains why you fell asleep reading this morbid book," Rebekah commented, setting the knife down and picking up the leather bound journal.

"My dad's journal," Madison explained, taking it from her. "I was trying to see if there was anything about killing demons, but I came up with nothing."

"Demons?" Rebekah raised an eye brow. "Shouldn't you be a little more worried about a certain coven of witches?"

"Ugh," Madison groaned. "I have a lot to catch you up on."

* * *

It was late when the guys got back to the house, close to two in the morning. They were all surprised that the lights were still on, but none commented on it. Again, the car ride was quiet and tense but for a much different reason. It wasn't because Klaus and Dean were fighting the urge to kill each other, but instead it was because of the job they had just been on.

As far as cases went, the Winchesters didn't have many that were easier to go about. They already knew who was possessed, the family was on board with the exorcism; they even learned about how you could trap a demon with salt lines and laid them down all over the house, making it impossible for the demon to get away. With Klaus along, they didn't have to worry about him getting himself hurt or killed seeing that he was new to the job, but they did want to break him into hunting easily.

Mentally and emotionally though, this job was far from easy. The demon, in typical fashion, taunted them. The brothers had expected it and warned Klaus about it, that the demon was going to be able to read them and bring things up to mess with their heads. Naturally, there were comments about John and hell. While it stung, Dean and Sam were able to brush it off.

As they started questioning it though about what it knew about the yellow eyed demon, things got progressively worse. The things it knew about Sam and the other psychic kids, the things it said about Klaus and Maddie, about their baby, it was too much. Dean eventually just exorcised it to send it away, afraid Klaus might actually kill the host's body in anger.

"I don't think that we should tell Mads," Dean said, breaking the silence after they sat in the parked car for a few minutes, none of them making the move to get out of the car.

"We don't hide stuff from each other Dean," Sam told him, though Dean managed to keep it from him in the few weeks since John's death that he had said that Dean might have to kill Sam. Sam managed to get it out of him just before they came to New Orleans. So far though, they had been keeping that a secret from their sister. "We've gotta tell her everything, even the stuff dad said about me."

"You want her head to explode?" Dean asked sarcastically, turning in his seat to look at Sam who shrugged.

"I won't lie to her," Klaus told them, speaking for the first time since they left the family. Even though Dean was still wary of him, he did feel bad for Klaus, having to hear those things about his kid.

"Yeah," Dean nodded in agreement now, and that surprised Sam. "Yeah, ok." He shrugged. "Majority rules, we'll tell her."

"I'd like to talk to her alone," Klaus clarified. "About the baby."

"Yeah," Dean nodded again. "Your kid, so..." He trailed off as Klaus went to get out of the car. "Hey," Dean stopped him, getting out of the car now as well, Sam too. "Look, um..." He wasn't sure how to say this, or really how to make someone he didn't really care for feel better.

"Demons are dicks," Dean shrugged. "They say a lot of stuff to agitate you, get under your skin. Um...look, I mean, nothing's gonna happen to Maddie, we wouldn't let it," he motioned between him and Sam. "And...neither would you," he admitted. "But, what's going on isn't because of you."

"Thank you Dean," Klaus said. "I appreciate that." With that, he turned and went up to the house, both Sam and Dean following.

"That was nice," Sam commented under his breath to Dean with a smirk.

"Shut up," Dean muttered, still trying to maintain that he didn't like the hybrid. "Whoa," Dean commented as they found Madison in the dining room. She had taken over the entire table with papers, files, and various books. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Research," Madison murmured, rearranging a few papers.

"On?" Sam asked skeptically, looking at a few of the papers.

"The demon," Madison replied. "I wanted a name, history. Maybe a different way to track or kill it."

"Ash is tracking it," Dean reminded her.

"Yeah, well Ash also sleeps on a pool table," Madison commented sarcastically, still shuffling. "And we still have no way to kill it. So, I looked through some legends, figuring there couldn't be too many demons with yellow eyes, and found this."

"Azazel," Dean read out loud off the packet she handed him. "You think this is it?"

"Demons eyes are black, maybe red sometimes. Those are all legends about one that's eyes are yellow," Madison shrugged. "Oh, and I found this thing..." She looped around to the other side of the table. "Where is it..."

"Why are you looking at house listings in Lawrence?" Sam asked, looking up from her lap top. She was too busy looking through her mess of files and papers to look at any of them or see their confused and concerned expressions. She had been looking at the listings because of her nightmare. If her dream matched the inside of the house, a house she didn't remember, it meant the demon was messing with her.

"Morbid curiosity," Madison lied. "I thought there might be an off chance our old house was listed and I could see...here," she finally found the book, showing them. "There have been knives spelled to kill demons, so I thought maybe the witches-"

"You want to go to the witches with this?" Klaus asked now.

"Well, I'm desperate," Madison half snapped, looking at them for the first time.

"What happened to you today?" Dean asked her, seeing how frazzled she was.

"I could ask you three the same thing," she commented, looking between all of them. "You all look like someone died." She paused. "Wait, did someone die?"

"No," Sam quickly assured her. "No, nothing like that. It's just...exorcisms. They're exhausting." He didn't want to bring it up now, he wanted to give Klaus and Madison a chance to talk alone.

"Ok, Sammy, I love you. But there's a reason I never ask you to lie for me," she told him. "What's going on?"

"It was just hard for me," Klaus told her now. "And I wanted to talk to you about it...alone."

"Ok, yeah," Madison nodded understandingly. "Sure." She bit her lip as she remembered something. "Actually, there's something I needed to tell you too."

_"NIK!"_ Rebekah called from upstairs, waking and hearing all their voices. _"Is that you?"_

"Your sister's here," Madison smiled sweetly, though she knew he wouldn't be happy. "And she wants to know where Elijah is."

"I'm betting not Baton Rogue," Dean commented now and Sam nudged him, shaking his head.

"Finally, you're back," Rebekah said, seeing her brother there. "I'm just going to get to the point, I've searched all over this damn house, the entire property actually, and I can't find our brother anywhere. What did you do with him?"

"I'm not doing this right now Rebekah," Klaus shook his head at her. On a normal day he didn't really feel like listening to his sister or explaining himself to her. Today, he'd gone through a lot and now there seemed to be something wrong with Madison as well. His siblings' problems were just going to have to wait.

"I know you did something!" Rebekah shouted at him. "You're always doing something! And how could you?! He's the only brother you have left, you back stabbing-"

"I have more important concerns right now!" he shouted back.

"Hey, stop it," Madison interrupted them. Dean might feel bad, but he liked even less that his sister was referee to two original siblings. "You, come with me," she told Klaus, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. Rebekah rolled her eyes at the two of them leaving, taking a seat at the table and looking through Madison's work.

"So, which one of you is which?" Rebekah asked casually, looking between the two of them.

"I'm Sam," he told her. "This is Dean."

"So, you're his sister?" Dean asked, already putting off that he didn't like her because he didn't like her brother.

"I'm much nicer than my brother," she smirked at him. "And I'm Maddie's best friend, so be nice."

"Naturally you're friends," Dean rolled his eyes and Sam gave him a look. "What, I have to be nice to everyone?"

"It'd be a good start..." Sam started, but then trailed off, taking his head in his hands. "Ah..."

"Can you get Maddie?" Dean asked Rebekah, keeping his brother from falling over, helping him into a chair.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked in concern.

"She told you he's psychic, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, he's seeing something, so go get her."

"You don't have to be rude about it," Rebekah said, going to get Madison and Klaus.

_Sam saw the church, first the outside, then the pews inside. Eventually, his vision settled on what appeared to be the attic. He saw Elijah there, laying in a coffin with one of the daggers in his chest. The one guy he didn't know, but he recognized from an old picture with Klaus. There was a girl there as well, she couldn't have been older than sixteen. The man was telling her that he wanted her to find out how to kill an original. _

"Hey," Dean said as Sam was coming out of it. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Please tell me it's not close," Madison practically begged. "That it's not jumping ahead without any warning signs or omens." Sam shook his head.

"I didn't see anything demon related that I can tell," Sam shook his head, but then he didn't know about the girl with them; was she one of the psychic kids? "Those old pictures we found," he was saying to Klaus. "Your brother was with the one guy."

"Marcel?" Klaus asked and Sam shrugged, not knowing his name.

"I think he must have daggered him," Sam explained.

"He didn't do it," Rebekah said angrily, getting up now and marching over to her brother. "You put our brother in a box and gave him to Marcel like a damn birthday present?!"

"You don't understand," Klaus started off.

"And I never will!" Rebekah shouted. "I'll never understand someone who treats their family this way! What did Elijah do to you?! Come to help you? How many chances does he give you and how many times have you..." Madison tried tuning them out, but looking at her brothers now only allowed Dean to give her the hardest stare, as if to ask _really, what are you doing with him?_ Any sympathy Dean had for him went away when he found out what he did to his brother.

"It was him or her!" Klaus argued back. "And we can get him back, but if something happens to her..." He shook his head now. "I did what I had to."

"Well, what do we do now to fix it?" Rebekah asked.

**thanks for reading! :) i really hope you liked it! so more on what happened with the exorcism in the next update, i wanted to do it with klaus telling maddie about it. also a klaus/maddie flashback in the next update, as well as a potential friendship forming with dean/rebekah...anyway, please let me know what you thought! lol thanks :)**


	6. Confessions

**thanks so much for the reviews, favorite, and follows! :) and thanks for following and favoriting me!  
i'm so glad you liked the last update! hope you like this one :)**

_Confessions_

_Flashback - months ago_

Madison had this restless feeling she couldn't shake and she realized that was because she had no idea what she was doing.

With the original siblings all linked, the plan among the other vampires in Mystic Falls was to kill one of them, and then the rest would die along with them. For now, they didn't have a way to kill them, but they figured if they daggered one of them, they could figure out the rest later. Rather than kill the other vampires, she joined them, because she had a theory they didn't know about; if you killed an original vampire, all the vampires in their bloodline would die too. The whole idea was crazy to her, was she about to wipe out vampires entirely?

Her restlessness wasn't due to nerves about that though.

The night before, the Mikaelson family had a lavish party to celebrate all of them being together again. Klaus had been continuously flirting with her and she had no idea why. It surprised her when he invited her to the party as these events were never her thing, but she went anyway. Last night as the party was winding down, he had kissed her.

Freaking out about it, she took off and abandoned the party; it scared her because she enjoyed it, she had wanted it. The others found out about it and convinced her to go to the grille and lure Klaus away from his brother Kol, giving Alaric the chance to dagger him. In her opinion, Alaric was a pretty bad vampire hunter. He was best friends with one! The girl he was a guardian for dated one. But, then again, with the thoughts she had now she was probably a pretty bad hunter too.

"Oh, I remember you," Kol commented as Madison walked up to the bar; he looked to his brother with a smirk. "Didn't run away after you kissed her?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Madison asked, ignoring Kol. "Outside?"

"Absolutely," Klaus nodded, setting his drink down and following her outside. He noticed something was off about her as he continued to follow her across the street, something was upsetting her. "Are you all right sweetheart?" She both loved and hated when he called her _sweetheart_ or _love_. She wasn't exactly the kind of girl that was used to affection, but it drove her crazy who it was coming from and how much she liked it.

"Yeah," she nodded, pacing a little. "No." She shook her head. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Ok," he said, fighting off the urge to laugh as he sat down on a nearby bench. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"No," she said in exasperation as she sat down, taking her head in her hands.

"All right, Maddie," he said, hesitantly resting his hand on her back. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"You _kissed_ me last night," she said, looking at him now. "And it's _freaking_ me out because I _liked_ it!"

"That doesn't sound so bad to me," he smirked at her and she gave him a look.

"You don't get it," she said now. "I kill vampires, and werewolves. And you're both!" She ran her hands through her hair. "And I like you..." She paused. "I like you..." She had to repeat it to herself to make sure she'd actually said it.

"I like you too," he told her. "I don't see what the problem is."

"You don't get it!" she repeated. "I've been on the road since I was two, with my dad and my brothers, just killing things. That's what I do, I'm a hunter." She motioned to herself. "My dad would drop over dead if he knew, all right? And Dean would-"

"Where are your dad and brothers now?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," she shrugged, not seeing the point. "I haven't talked to them in six months or something."

"You're worried about the thoughts of people you haven't spoken to in that long?" he asked curiously; she opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her. "What do you want? Tell me the first thing that comes to mind."

"I want to tell you that Alaric's in there about to dagger your brother," she said quickly, her words running together. "The Salvatores have this plan to kill all of you because your mom linked you last night at the party." He looked like his head might explode. "Yeah, so, um..."

"I should probably get back in there," he finished for her. The dagger wouldn't affect him, but he didn't want that for his siblings, unless of course he was the one to do it.

"Right," Madison nodded nervously in agreement as he got up. "Wait,wait,wait," she said quickly, getting up herself now. When he turned around, she immediately kissed him. She felt him sort of jolt in surprise, but then they both sank into it, his arms wrapping around her.

"Ok," she said, a little breathless as they broke apart. "Um...now you should go."

"Ok," he chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Wait here."

* * *

Madison woke up that morning, lifting her head from Klaus's chest, seeing he was still asleep. She was glad that he was still asleep, noticing his tossing and turning as he had trouble the night before. She figured it had something to do with the exorcism that no one was telling her about since the arguments over Elijah started last night.

Slipping out from under his arm, she was also glad for her own peaceful sleep, hoping the nightmare was just a one time thing as she got dressed for that day. Going downstairs, she wasn't quite sure what she was craving for breakfast, but she was starving. Going into the kitchen, she spotted Rebekah already up and making coffee.

"Morning," Rebekah greeted her with a smile. "Want some?"

"I can't," Madison sighed, touching her stomach to show it was about the baby. "But, thanks."

"Sure," Rebekah nodded.

"So, do you want to do something today?" Madison asked, trying to hide her eagerness. She'd spent the last few days stuck with only guys and was happy to have Rebekah there, not to mention she was going stir crazy as she rarely left the house.

"Maybe later," Rebekah nodded. "Sam identified the church he saw last night, so Dean and I were going to go get Elijah back."

"You and Dean?" Madison raised an eye brow.

"He's worried about Sam going, because anytime it has to do with the demon he gets one of those visions," Rebekah shrugged.

"Good morning," Klaus greeted them both sleepily.

"Hi," Madison smiled, kissing him.

"Ooo, careful Maddie," Rebekah made a face at them. "You got a monster stuck on your face." Madison gave her a look while Klaus just glared.

"So, what are you doing in New Orleans Rebekah?" Klaus asked now. "Realize you don't have any friends?"

"Excuse me," Madison said with fake offense.

"Left in Mystic Falls," he added and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I'm here for Elijah," she reminded him. "And because I love Maddie, and my niece. Anyway," she said now. "I need to finish getting ready, I'll see you later Maddie."

"Bye," Madison told her as she left the room.

"Well, having her and your brother teaming up is only going to make my life better," Klaus grumbled sarcastically, pouring coffee himself now.

"I doubt it's much of a team," Madison commented, hopping up to sit on the counter next to where he was drinking his coffee. "Dean doesn't like vampires, remember?"

"I'm sure he hates me more than he dislikes her," Klaus pointed out.

"He doesn't hate you," Madison insisted and he gave her a look. "He's just...adjusting to the idea."

"You've been overly optimistic lately," Klaus observed, sipping his coffee as he leaned against the counter next to her. Madison wasn't a negative person, but in the last few days she had become Miss Brightside.

"One brother's psychic," she listed off. "Other brother wants to kill you, dad's gone, hunter friends are taking turns calling to chew me out..." Bobby had called in the morning yesterday, while Ellen called last night. Even though they weren't happy, they were still keeping it quiet so other hunters wouldn't look for Madison and her baby.

"Witches are threatening me," she went on, holding up fingers as she went. "Can't leave the house because vampires might kill me...oh, and demon that killed my mom wants our daughter so...yeah, gotta look for the light somewhere."

"I guess I see your point," he agreed, taking her hand and looking at their fingers intertwining.

"So, are you going to tell me about what happened yesterday?" she asked now.

"I'd hate to ruin your positive outlook," Klaus replied simply.

"Mmm, yeah," Madison said, sarcasm tinging in her voice. "Except, now all I can think is that you're freaking out because me being all hunter-y has become less _cute_ and more _oh dear God what is wrong with her_."

"Hey," he stopped her, moving so he was standing in front of her. "That," he kissed her once. "Is not it at all." He kissed her again.

"Do you think you can change the subject just by kissing me?" she asked in amusement.

"I know that I can," Klaus joked, kissing her again.

"You're the worst," Madison giggled against his lips. "And," she continued as he moved to kiss her neck. "I'm a hunter, it...ah..." He was really good at distracting her. "It's my job to worry about stuff like this, and you can't...mmmm...you can't distract me with..." She gave up. "Ok, but this conversation isn't over."

"Fine," Klaus smiled, kissing her again and Madison put her legs around him, bringing him closer to her.

"Oh my God," they heard a voice complaining, not having heard the kitchen door swing open. They both looked over and saw Dean in the doorway, hand over his eyes. "Could you both..._not_?" Madison bit her lip to refrain from laughing. "You know you don't live alone anymore," he continued.

"Sorry," Madison said, not doing a good job at suppressing her giggling.

"And I'm supposed to eat in here," Dean went on, taking his hand away from his eyes. "I don't even want coffee that badly," he mumbled to himself, leaving the kitchen. As the door was swinging shut, Madison bursted out laughing. It was only a little funny to Klaus, but he couldn't help but smile, loving her laugh.

"Oh my God," she was saying, stopping her laughing now. "He does hate you," she agreed with him.

"Well, as long as you like me," he told her now and she smiled back, kissing him once.

"I'd like you even more if you told me what happened yesterday," she reminded him now.

* * *

"So," Dean broke the silence in the car with Rebekah.

There had been a stand off in the driveway over who was going to drive, which Dean eventually won. Once in the car, there was a mini stand off about the music, though Rebekah's taste turned out not to be that bad. Neither of them really knew what to say to each other though as they were on the way to St. Ann's church, which Sam had remembered the sign outside the church saying.

"So," Rebekah repeated, turning to look at him. "How long have you been in New Orleans?"

"About a week," Dean answered, though it felt like much longer.

"Did you meet Elijah?" Rebekah asked him and he nodded.

"For about half a second," Dean replied. "Before me and Sam really knew about any of this." She nodded.

"Your sister's not some love sick teenager Dean," Rebekah said, practically reading the scowl on his face he'd been wearing since he'd caught them kissing in the kitchen. "She's an adult, she can make her own choices."

"And you think she's ok with your brother?" Dean asked skeptically. "Weren't you about to take his head off last night?"

"Oh, that doesn't mean I like my brother," Rebekah half laughed. "It's just, my brother always got in the middle of my relationships." She motioned to herself. "And, notice, I'm alone."

"Well, he almost had me feeling bad for him," Dean commented, remembering the exorcism and the things the demon said to Klaus. "But, after finding out what he did to his own brother? No way."

"I've never seen him with anyone the way he is with Maddie, if that makes you feel better," Rebekah pointed out.

"Oh, so the psychopath is obsessed with my little sister," Dean observed and Rebekah laughed. "Yeah, that's every big brother's _dream_." Rebekah continued to laugh and he smiled a little. "So, tell me, has he ever done this to you?"

"A couple times," Rebekah nodded, her smile fading. "Sometimes for decades at a time."

"And you still hang around him?" Dean asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"I'm mostly here for Maddie," Rebekah answered.

"And, Elijah?" Dean asked now. "He just comes back every time too?"

"After he found out about the witches, he wanted to come help with the baby," Rebekah explained; then she rolled her eyes. "Plus, he only wants to see the good in my brother and thinks he can be redeemed."

"Oh, he's one of those," Dean commented sarcastically.

"Almost annoyingly so," Rebekah agreed with a slight laugh. "No, but Elijah is good. He's always trying to keep our family together."

"While your other brother looks like he's just always breaking it apart," Dean asked now, parking outside the church.

"We should probably go in," Rebekah said, opening her door. "I can give you a list of reasons to not like Nik, but that won't help Maddie much."

"And, you're really her best friend?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"I've never really had any girlfriends," Rebekah explained.

"Neither did Mads," Dean realized. "Well...I mean, she had Sammy, but-"

"You're awful," Rebekah laughed.

"C'mon," Dean nodded at the church. "Let's go get the good brother back."

* * *

_Flashback - yesterday _

"What's so funny?" Dean was asking the demon. Sam had slowly been going through the exorcism, while Dean and Klaus had been questioning it. Again, they demanded answers about the yellow eyed demon, but the demon continued to taunt them.

"You three," he laughed, looking around at the three of them, stuck now in a devil's trap. "You think I have the answers?"

"You expect me to believe you know absolutely nothing about my sister or her kid," Dean scoffed.

"No body does!" the demon laughed. "And _that's_ the point." None of them knew how to respond to that. "Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"You're sure we can't kill it?" Klaus was asking Sam quietly, the demon really starting to agitate him.

"Just exorcise," Sam shook his head. "Besides, there's a person in there." Klaus nodded in understanding, though he wasn't sure how the Winchesters just did these exorcisms as part of their everyday life.

"Look," the demon was saying now. "You have pretty little Maddie Winchester, raised to hunt and kill since she learned to walk." He laughed. "And she's scary good at it too. And then there's you," the demon nodded at Klaus. "Half werewolf, half vampire. You've got more death and destruction to your name than most demons I know of." It nodded it's head side to side in contemplation. "And, wasn't your mother a witch? So, that's going to get passed down too." It laughed again. "Vampire, werewolf, witch, and hunter all wrapped up into one."

"Sam," Dean was saying, urgency hinting in his voice. He wanted his brother to finish the exorcism before things got out of hand and Klaus killed the kid the demon was possessing.

"That's your niece," the demon went on, flinching as Sam continued with the Latin. "And your first instinct as a hunter is probably to kill it, isn't it?" Dean ignored it; he'd never hurt Madison's child. "And, maybe he should," the demon continued, looking at Klaus now. "I mean, that's why the demon wants to take her, right? Because no one knows what kind of evil your little girl is going to be capable of."

"SAM!" Dean was more persistent now, having to use every ounce of strength and adrenaline in him to keep the hybrid away. "Hey, that's someone's kid, all right?!" Dean snapped and, thankfully, the exorcism was over. With the demon gone, there was a sudden calm in the room, and Klaus realized both he and Dean had each other by their shirts and jackets. "Someone's kid like yours," Dean was continuing.

"Right," Klaus was saying, still trying to grasp what happened as he let go of Dean.

"Are you all right?" Dean asked, seeming genuinely concerned as he released the death grip he'd had on Klaus's shirt.

"Yeah...yeah, I'll be fine," Klaus nodded and Dean pulled a flask from his jacket pocket, handing it to him. "The holy water?" he asked in confusion.

"No, that one's whiskey," Dean said, clapping him on the back as he walked by.

* * *

"Can you tell me what you're thinking?" Klaus asked. Madison had forced him to sit on the couch with her and tell her what happened, and now after a long silence he figured he was probably right in his plan earlier to not tell her.

"Ugh, that I could use that whiskey right now," Madison complained, her head falling back against the couch.

"You just tell me what we have to do," Klaus said, his voice promising things were going to be ok. Madison knew that they weren't though. Sam was having visions because of this demon, she was having nightmares about things she couldn't possibly remember on her own. It was powerful enough to mess with them without having to be nearby; there weren't any omens to show that it was even close.

"Weren't you supposed to see Marcel today?" Madison asked curiously and he gave her a confused look.

"I'm hardly worried about Marcel right now," Klaus said like it was obviously.

"Well, I am," Madison said back, though really she just wanted him out of the house. She hated the worried look he was giving her. It wasn't just him, she hated when anyone worried about her or because of her. It was just the way she was and she would rather keep her nightmare to herself and research this on her own than burden anyone else with it.

"You're doing that thing," Klaus warned her, meaning that thing when something bothered her she changed the subject; she rolled her eyes.

"He's only going to get more suspicious of you the more you pull away," she went on. "And, if that happens, the witches won't be happy." She motioned to herself. "And I'm dead."

"I know how it works," he reasoned. "But, given that you're with me and your brothers now too, I don't think vampires and witches are what we have to worry about."

"Except I'm still linked to Sophie," she said, throwing off all his reasoning. If it wasn't for Sophie linking herself to her, Madison wouldn't be worried about the witches at all; she probably would have killed them by now for even thinking to threaten her. "It's not a big deal if you go now," she continued, spotting Sam coming down the stairs now. "Besides, Sam will still be here with me."

"You told her?" Sam observed, seeming a little surprised, but then again he knew he should have expected this reaction from his sister. If she was good at anything, it was putting on a face and pretending things were all right when really she felt like breaking down.

"I just think we need to cover all our bases," Madison continued. "Dean and Rebekah are getting Elijah, you go with Marcel." She then motioned to her and Sam. "We've got demon research."

* * *

"I saw your sister earlier," Marcel was commenting to Klaus about an hour later. Klaus didn't like it, but Madison was right in regards to needing their bases covered. What he hated even more was that there was so many threats to their baby.

"I'm sure she was thrilled to see you," Klaus smirked, sipping his drink.

"She didn't notice me," Marcel continued, seeming thankful for that. "She was with one of those hunters though."

"Dean," Klaus informed him.

"Right, the Winchesters," Marcel said, seeming concerned.

"How do you know them?" Klaus asked curiously.

"They came through town, maybe five years ago with their dad," Marcel explained. "Went on an exorcising spree, demons all over the place." He shrugged. "Thankfully, they didn't put it together about the vampires here."

"What do you know about demons?" Klaus asked and Marcel gave him a questioning look. "I'm feeling a little left out on all the talk around the house," he said lightly and Marcel laughed.

"I know we don't have to worry about getting taken over by one," Marcel shrugged. "Guess they can't possess vampires. Salt will keep them from coming into the house, that's about it."

"No way to kill them?" Klaus asked and Marcel just shrugged again.

"Not that I know of, just the exorcisms to send 'em back to hell," Marcel went on. "If anyone knew about how to kill them, I'm sure it'd be your live in hunters."

"What's your problem?" Klaus asked. It wasn't just recently since Sam and Dean came to town, it was ever since Marcel figured out that Klaus was seeing Madison that he was acting weird, making comments about her and her family.

"I know that you never had to worry about hunters since you can't be killed," Marcel told him. "But, the rest of us do." He shook his head, taking a drink. "And, your girl? Her brothers, their dad? They're hunting legends, known for being good at their job." He looked Klaus over. "You can see why that makes me and my guys nervous."

"Are you asking me to get them to leave?" Klaus asked now. After all, the last time Marcel said that him and his guys were nervous, he implied that he wanted Elijah out of town; that was when Klaus gave Elijah to him.

"I don't care about you being here," Marcel assured him. "And, I know that means Maddie is staying. As long as my guys don't get hurt, that's fine." He shook his head again. "But, it's only a matter of time before one of her brothers goes off and starts hunting down my guys, and that's not ok."

"If anyone goes near her," Klaus started to warn but Marcel held up a hand.

"They won't," Marcel promised. "It's the brothers I'm worried about." He paused. "You can't tell me you're too happy about them being around either."

"If someone hurts one of her brothers," Klaus told him. "It's not me you're going to have to be afraid of." He smirked at him. "It's going to be the famous Winchesters."

"Let's just keep it peaceful then," Marcel insisted and Klaus nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Aaaaand, I'm starving," Madison announced later that evening, her and Sam sitting at the dining room table.

Klaus had been gone most of the day with Marcel. Dean and Rebekah should have been back with Elijah by now, but Dean texted saying they couldn't get into the church attic, that there was some kind of boundary spell so they were going to figure a way around it. The more she read about demons, the more anxious she was getting. She came across something in her dad's journal to help ward demons off and she hoped that helped keep her nightmares away and maybe even Sam's visions. Being Madison though, she wanted to go and get what she needed on her own, rather than worry Sam with it.

"Should you be going out?" Sam commented as she grabbed her bag and her keys.

"Why do you worry so much?" Madison asked lightly. "There's no omens, the demon's not anywhere around here."

"Yeah, but there's gotta be a reason Klaus is so jumpy about you going into the French Quarter," Sam pointed out.

"Ok, there's more neighborhoods than the Quarter here," Madison rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to get a pizza, I'll be back in an hour."

"Why's he freaked out about it?" Sam insisted and Madison sighed.

"None of the other vampires know I'm pregnant," Madison answered. "A hybrid baby might not go over so well."

"I don't think you should go," Sam told her.

"Well, tough," Madison said lightly. "Because, with Dean out of here, I'm the oldest so I'm in charge. And I say, you keep reading."

"You hate when Dean pulls the age card," Sam reminded her and she rolled her eyes again. "Maddie," he said seriously.

"Sammy," Madison said in mocking and he gave her a look. "Seriously, I'm just going stir crazy." That was partially true. "And, I kick vampire ass," she continued, joking a little. "It's going to be fine, I just need some air."

"Get back before they come home and kill me," Sam told her, knowing both Klaus and Dean wouldn't be happy about Madison's late night adventure. He wasn't exactly thrilled, but he knew that she was capable of handling herself and it probably would get old staying in this house all day.

* * *

"Oh, we're almost closed," the young girl behind the counter at the shop was saying as Madison came in. Madison knew this place belonged to one of the witches, but she had never met this one before, only seeing Sophie, Agnes, and a few others.

"I know exactly what I need," Madison assured her. "I'll be two minutes."

"Can I help you find anything?" the girl asked, coming over.

"Um, sure," Madison shrugged, tearing her list in half and handing it to her. Their hands brushed for a moment, and the girl looked freaked out. What Madison didn't know was she was able to sense her baby, what it was. Since she could tell that that baby was a werewolf, she assumed Madison was one. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I just wanna get out of here, head home."

"Then I won't take up too much of your time," Madison smiled, grabbing the few things that she needed. When she wasn't paying attention, the girl texted someone about there being a werewolf in the French Quarter.

With everything that she needed in her bag, Madison left the shop and headed back towards her car. The streets were mostly empty and quiet. As she got up to her car, she felt someone behind her, seeing their reflection now in the window of her car. It grabbed her and spun her around, it's fangs showing like it was going to bite her, but she already had pulled a stake from her bag and stabbed it into the vampire's chest, pushing it's body away from her and taking the stake back.

There were two more vampires and Madison just shook her head to herself, glad she came prepared as she started fighting the other two off. Fighting and self defense came naturally to her, it was something John started her on when she was old enough to know what a punch was a how to throw it. Killing one of the other vampires and seriously injuring the other, just missing it's heart with the stake, she stopped to catch her breath.

"What the hell?" she heard her brother saying behind her and she turned around. It was Dean and Rebekah, on their way home and without Elijah still, but they had heard the fighting and went to see what was going on.

"You did all this?" Rebekah asked in surprise. She knew Madison was a hunter, but given how things worked out in Mystic Falls, she'd never seen Madison do anything like this.

"You gotta help me get rid of them," Madison told them now, knowing the rules about killing vampires around here.

* * *

Dean hid the bodies in his car, taking them back to the house to burn them while Rebekah rode back with Madison. Rebekah continued to question what Madison was doing out on her own, but Madison never gave her a straight answer. She just wanted to get home and take care of this before anyone found out. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be the case as she pulled into the driveway and saw Sam explaining something to Klaus on the front porch.

"Like I can stop her," she heard Sam saying as she and Rebekah got out of the car. "Pizza, huh?" Sam asked her sarcastically as Dean started pulling the bodies out of the car.

"Ugh, shut up Sammy," Madison mumbled.

"What did you do?" Klaus snapped at Dean as he walked off the porch, ready to fly off the handle; this would ruin everything. Madison cut him off in the driveway though, putting a hand on his chest.

"He didn't do that," Madison told him. "It was me."

"You did _that_," Klaus said, just as surprised as Rebekah had been. "All on your own?"

"She's still got it," Dean commented lightly, taking the last vampire out. "But, you did miss this one Mads," he half teased her, pulling the stake out and getting ready to kill it.

"Leave it," Klaus told him, turning back to Madison. "What were you thinking?"

"It's not like I had a hunting withdrawal," Madison said defensively. "They attacked me first."

"I'm assuming they know about the baby then," Klaus observed and she shrugged. "Why would you-"

"Maybe she wouldn't have to do anything," Dean said, coming over next to his sister. "If you had a better handle on the vampire thing."

"You think I'm not doing anything about the vampires?" Klaus asked him and Dean shrugged.

"Your words," Dean told him. Klaus just shook his head, turning away to try to calm himself, but all it did was make him angrier, causing him to turn and punch Dean in the face.

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted at him, going to help Dean up and Madison's mouth just dropped open.

"What's the matter with you?" Madison asked him.

"You think I'm not doing anything to help with the vampire situation?" Klaus asked Dean again, Sam coming over to keep the fight from escalating. "Marcel hasn't trusted me since I've gotten here, he trusts me even less now that you two are staying. He's gotten his vampires to take vervain so I can't compel them. So I had to wait until he turned a new one and compel it from day one, which I did today. And now that we have this one," he said, going over and grabbing the weakened vampire. "I'm gong to compel him as well." As he was saying this, he was taking the body up to the house. Madison let out a heavy sigh, knowing he was angry and it was all because she went out alone tonight.

"Let's go inside," Rebekah was saying to Dean. "I can heal your nose." It was clearly broken; Madison was already headed back inside with Sam.

"Any other questions Dean?" Klaus was asking him, still angry.

"You need to calm down," Dean was telling him, wiping blood from his face. "And not talk to my sister like that."

"I wasn't going to talk to your sister like anything," Klaus argued with him. "All I was going to ask was what possessed her to go out into the French Quarter in the middle of the night when she knows it's not safe." All eyes seemed to be on her now. What was she doing? They all wondered.

"Can we not do this?" Madison asked them.

"You've been avoiding this all day Maddie," Sam told her gently.

"Because everyone's so good about coming clean around here?" she snapped. "I had to practically fight you to tell me about the exorcism yesterday," Madison motioned to Klaus. "And, I also got him to tell me what dad said about Sam." She was looking at her brothers. "About how he wants Dean to kill you if he has to? Because, you know, that's a healthy secret."

"You've been jumpy since last night when we came back," Dean reasoned with her. "What's going on with you?"

"Is this about the nightmare you had yesterday?" Rebekah asked.

"What nightmare?" Klaus asked; this was all what Madison hated and had been afraid.

"Can everyone just _stop_?" Madison asked them. "Yes, I had a nightmare yesterday, about mom."

"You always have those," Klaus said in confusion. She had nightmares every so often about her life as a hunter, and more often than not they were about the night Mary died.

"But everything was so exact," Madison tried to explain. "That's why I was looking up the house, I wanted to see if the inside matched..."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked; none of it made sense.

"I walked into the house," Madison explained. "There were stairs, then the living room where dad was sleeping on his chair. Then, when you went upstairs, there were these...scuff marks on the wall, like a kid had been running a car up and down them." Dean was surprised she knew that detail, since that had been him as a child and he figured she was always too little to remember anything. "Then, there was mom and dad's room, your room, my room, then Sammy's across-"

"From the bathroom," Dean finished for her and she nodded. "Ok, I barely remember the old house, how do you remember everything?"

"Because I saw it in my dream," Madison told him. "I'm being screwed with. There's no omens to show it's even anywhere around here, and the demon can still get into my head and make me have nightmares, letting me know I'm next." She motioned to her bag. "So, I found a list of stuff in dad's journal that would ward off a demon. I got it to hopefully keep it from messing with me and Sam."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Klaus asked her.

"Because of that look," she told him, referring to his expression. "And that one and that one," she motioned to her brothers. "And you're freaking out about Marcel and the witches, you're freaking out about Elijah, you're worried about the demon," she was looking at each respective person as she went. "And I'm just freaking out about everything and I-" She didn't notice she'd started crying in the middle of her rant until Klaus was pulling her in close to him, wrapping his arms around her while she cried into his chest.

"It's all right," Klaus promised her, still holding her close.

"Just no more secrets Mads," Dean told her now, feeling bad she was so upset. "We'll start," he said, motioning between him and Rebekah. "I think the girl your friend Marcel gave your brother to is a witch. And a crazy powerful one at that."

"I've never felt power like that," Rebekah agreed and they hadn't even been able to get into the room. Lucky for them, Davina was too busy trying to figure out how to kill Elijah to notice them on the stairs.

"And I think that's why Sam saw her," Dean explained. "If the demon's coming here because your kid is a hybrid witch, it explains why it might want to find this girl too."

"What do we take care of first?" Sam asked. There were witches, vampires, and demons all to worry about.

"We get Elijah first," Rebekah said and Klaus nodded in agreement.

"With three Winchesters and three Mikaelsons, we can't lose," Klaus told them, knowing once they were all together and working towards the same thing instead of spreading thin to cover their bases they would be much safer.

**thanks for reading! really hope you liked it! lol please let me know what you thought! :) also, i've really liked opening chapters with flashbacks, but i'm not sure what kind i want to do next (maybe dean and maddie hunting on their own after sam goes to school)...if you have any that you'd like to see, let me know! :) **


	7. Teamwork

**thank you so so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :) and thanks for following/favoriting me!  
it means so much to me! i'm so glad you liked the update, hope you like this! :)**

_Teamwork_

_Flashback - 2 years ago_

"Think you'll go out with him again?" Dean asked, his mouth half full of pizza as Madison sat on her own bed, taking off her heels. He'd spent the night in the motel room alone, working on a job with Madison while their dad was in South Dakota helping Bobby with something and Sam was off at college. That night, Madison had gotten asked out on a date by the guy they met through their most recent case; his apartment building had been haunted.

"It couldn't have gone that well, considering I came back here instead of getting-"

"Ew," Dean made a face and she rolled her eyes.

"Gimme," Madison said, holding out her hand and he passed her a slice of pizza.

"Jeez, he didn't even get you dinner?" Dean asked skeptically.

"He did," Madison nodded. "But it was at this gross French place." They both made a face. "What part of I live out of my car with my dad and brother hunting ghosts screams I'm the kind of girl that likes French food." As she was saying this, part of the cheese slid off her pizza, getting sauce and melted cheese on the lap of her dress.

"I don't know, you're a pretty classy chick," Dean smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, tossing her pizza back in the box before going to clean off her dress.

"I don't know why I even bother," Madison mumbled, coming out of the bathroom after changing into her tank top and pajama pants. "Dating is stupid."

"Agreed," Dean nodded.

"Guys are stupid," she added now, taking her pizza back.

"Hey," he said in fake offense.

"You know what I mean," she rolled her eyes. "This one," she motioned to the door to mean her date. "Tried calling me _babe_." She made a face. "I'm not a _babe_."

"Agreed," Dean smirked at her.

"Dick," Madison laughed.

"Bitch."

* * *

When Dean got up that morning, Madison and Klaus were both awake, as well as Sam. Madison was laying on the couch, leaning back against the arm rest with her legs stretched out in front of her. Klaus sat next to her, allowing her legs to rest over his lap; they were looking through a baby name book. If they were any other couple, it would be cute. But, since it was his little sister and an original, he found it less than adorable.

Sam sat on the opposite couch, reading something out of their dad's journal. He invited Dean to sit and look through a few books with him as part of research. Madison seemed to look at him in curiosity, wondering if he was going to sit with them or not. Making the effort now to work together though, Dean politely smiled, sitting next to Sam who handed him a book, looking into the history of the New Orleans witches.

"Ok," Madison was telling Klaus. "So, I'm just gonna flip to a random page and pick my favorite name. You just tell me yes, no, or maybe."

"Got it," Klaus nodded and Madison opened the book.

"Ava," she read off first.

"Maybe," he nodded.

"Ok..." She flipped to the very back now. "Zoe."

"Maybe," he repeated. She nodded, flipping back again.

"Missy."

"No," Klaus said.

"Mmm...Alexa."

"No."

"Eva."

"You already said Eva," Klaus said in confusion.

"Yeah, but this one is with an E," Madison showed him. "The other one was with an A."

"Oh," he nodded now in understanding. "Well, if we pick that one, I like it better with an A."

"No way, me too," Madison agreed with enthusiasm; they both noticed Dean shifting in his seat.

"You're kidding."

"I'm serious," Madison laughed.

"I think we should name her that then," Klaus said now.

"Oh my God, we think so much alike," Madison told him.

"That's why we're so-"

"Are you two doing this on purpose?" Dean interrupted them in annoyance and Madison laughed.

"Not at first," Klaus told him. "But, when you started doing that uncomfortable shifting thing you do, it started to be funny."

"I don't do that," Dean told him.

"You absolutely do!" Madison told him with a laugh. "You adjust your feet, then you sit back in your seat, and roll your shoulders a little." She shook her head at him. "You got it from dad," she pointed out, remembering how he got uncomfortable anytime she would ask about Mary.

"I do not," Dean protested, going back to reading, involuntarily doing the exact thing Madison just described.

"You just did it," Sam pointed out, suppressing a laugh as he continued to read.

"_That_ didn't get on your nerves?" Dean questioned his brother.

"Our sister picking out names for her kid?" Sam asked in disbelief. "No, not really."

"No," Dean said defensively. "The whole..." He motioned between Madison and Klaus. "Overly cute thing."

"And why does that bother you?" Madison asked, getting up from the couch now.

"Because you _hate_ cute," Dean told her like it was obvious. "You're not cute."

"...thanks?" Madison asked in confusion.

"You know what I mean!" Dean said, realizing it came out wrong.

"Uh huh," Madison rolled her eyes, smacking his head as she walked by. "I'm getting juice, anyone want anything?" They all shook their heads and she turned to go to the kitchen. "Hey Bekah," she greeted her as she came down the steps.

"Hi Maddie," Rebekah smiled back as Madison walked away, her smile fading as she turned to look to her brother. "Aren't you supposed to be out getting Elijah back?"

"We were picking out baby names," Klaus told her, though his tone implied it was none of her business.

"Not that it isn't sweet, you taking care of Maddie and acting fatherly," Rebekah said sarcastically. "But, I think we have bigger priorities than naming your bun in her oven." Dean and Sam both looked at her as if to say_ too far_ and she rolled her eyes. "So, what is the plan for getting Elijah back?"

"Oh, you don't want to hear that plan," Madison commented as she came back, sipping her orange juice. "Because it sucks." Klaus gave her a look.

"And how would you handle it love?" Klaus mused, asking what she would do if Marcel had one of her brothers.

"Have you seen the front yard?" Madison asked back, referring to the bodies that had been there after she killed the vampires, Klaus having burned them late last night.

"Nice plan," Dean agreed, holding up a hand and she high fived him, leaning against the arm of the couch next to him.

"My plan is slightly less destructive," Klaus teased her and Madison rolled her eyes as he looked to his sister. "The plan is to ask Marcel for Elijah back."

"...that's it?" Dean said first.

"Told you it sucked," Madison agreed, drinking her juice again.

"I certainly hope you have a better plan for getting our brother after you stabbed him in the back," Rebekah argued with him.

"Actually, it was the front," Klaus corrected her. Rebekah picked something up to throw at him, but he caught it just before it hit him in the face. Rebekah just glared at him while Madison gave him a look that asked him to stop antagonizing. "That's only plan A," Klaus informed his sister now. "Plan B, as Maddie put it, is what happened in the front yard."

"Well, while you're doing _that_," Rebekah rolled her eyes at him, knowing Marcel wouldn't just give Elijah back. "I'm going to go track down that witch Maddie saw last night."

"Why?" Madison asked her.

"Because somebody had to have ratted you out to the vampires," Rebekah pointed out. "And, if there's a vampire and witch working together, don't you think we ought to know who it is?"

"Her plan sounds better than yours," Dean commented to Klaus, getting up from his seat now. Finally, a chance to go after these witches that were threatening his sister, almost getting her killed last night. "I'm in."

"Good," Rebekah grinned.

"Should I just keep doing this alone then?" Sam asked sarcastically about the research.

"That, and make sure Maddie doesn't going on any more pizza runs," Klaus commented as he was preparing to leave as well, kissing Madison's cheek as he went by.

"Ha ha," Madison said with an eye roll, watching the other three leave.

* * *

"Do you think it's the hunters?" Thierry was asking Marcel. Marcel was trying on a suit for the party he was having that night while Thierry, his right hand, updated him on anything that was going on. He said last night he heard there was a werewolf in the French Quarter and he sent four vampires after it, not hearing from them since.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Marcel agreed, checking himself in the mirror, adjusting his jacket. "But, we're not going to go starting anything with them, I'm gonna talk to Klaus about it."

"A lot of good that's doing," Thierry commented sarcastically.

"I wouldn't go blaming the hunters for everything," Klaus said, coming into the room now. "I know it's convenient, but it wasn't them."

"And we should just believe you?" Thierry asked sarcastically.

"Our family just wants to live here in peace," Klaus told the two of them. He had gone in with the intention of confronting Marcel about the attack on Madison, but that wouldn't allow them to get Elijah back. "The Winchesters wouldn't do anything unless provoked."

"You said they went after a werewolf T," Marcel said to him now. "Maybe there's more of them in town, back to stir up trouble." Thierry didn't comment. "Did you need something Klaus?"

"My brother actually," Klaus informed him. "Rebekah's back and demanding his return." He rolled his eyes. "Maddie's brother has taken to agreeing with her, so my living situation has become less than pleasant."

"So, three originals," Thierry chimed in now. "And three hunters all living in one house. That's just supposed to be ok with us?" He motioned to Klaus. "We're already betting the oldest one killed the night walkers," he said, with everyone thinking Dean would be the one to fly off and start killing the vampires in town.

"I wouldn't go threatening Dean if I were you," Klaus commented lightly. "He's proven to be quite the pain in the ass."

"Or maybe it's the sister," Thierry went on. "Maybe she's tired of living with vampires and just snapped."

"Ok!" Marcel jumped it, keeping Klaus from lunging at Thierry. "Peace, right?" He nodded at Klaus. "Come on," he said and Klaus followed him, though he continued to glare at Thierry. He followed Marcel to the main part of the compound, where preparations had already been started for the party that night. "You're coming tonight, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Klaus said; Marcel hesitated before speaking again.

"I'm assuming you're bringing your girl," Marcel said now. "If you want, I'd like you to invite her brothers. That way we can all meet, keep the peace."

"Absolutely," Klaus nodded. "Though, I'd like to talk a little less about her brothers and more about mine." Marcel sighed.

"Look, Thierry is right," Marcel told him. "The others weren't happy when you and Maddie came in, but that was ok. But now you've got two more Winchesters under your roof, _and_ your sister?" He shook his head. "Isn't this why you gave me Elijah in the first place?"

"I guess you're right," Klaus agreed. "You can't blame me for trying though, you know how Rebekah can be."

* * *

"So, we both agree," Rebekah said as she and Dean were walking up to the shop that Madison had told them about. "Whatever we have to do, right?"

"Right," Dean agreed hesitantly, not sure exactly what that meant.

"Because it's for your sister," Rebekah reaffirmed and he nodded. "Good," she smiled, walking into the shop, Dean following close behind. The store was empty, except for the girl coming out of the back, carrying a box.

"Hi guys," she smiled at them, setting her box on the counter. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah actually," Dean nodded, pulling the half of the list his sister had given to him last night. "I'm looking for the other half of this."

"Why would I have your list?" Katie asked in confusion, turning back to her box. She felt someone grab her, but it wasn't Dean, it was Rebekah slamming her against the counter.

"Bekah," Dean said seriously.

"Oh please," Rebekah scoffed. "You hate witches and this one almost got Maddie killed." She looked back to Katie. "Who did you tell?"

"I just helped that girl get the stuff on her list," Katie choked out as Rebekah had her hand on her throat. She looked to Dean for help, but he knew Rebekah was right; whatever he had to in order to help his siblings.

"I'd answer her," Dean told her.

"Ok, I told someone," Katie said quickly and Rebekah let go of her, only to toss her onto the floor. "I sensed her baby was a wolf, I just thought she was one too."

"Who did you tell?" Rebekah asked.

"It's just because I love him..."

"Oh come on," Dean complained and Rebekah also rolled her eyes.

"Who did you tell?" Rebekah asked her again.

"My boyfriend," Katie confessed. "Thierry."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come tonight love?" Klaus was asking Madison that night. She was sitting on the bed with her legs curled up reading while he was getting ready for the party that night.

"Ew, have you ever heard of a harvest ritual?" Madison asked, making a face. She had been reading up on the witches of New Orleans all day, trying to figure out how the girl keeping Elijah had as much power as she did, who they found out from Sophie was named Davina. They realized she had to be the one sensing the witches practicing magic and telling Marcel about it. That was also why the witches wouldn't just let them kill Marcel, they needed Davina back.

"Wait, did you say something?" Madison asked now, realizing how distracted she was.

"I asked if you wanted to go tonight," Klaus laughed, leaning over from his side of the bed to take the book from her hands.

"Hey," Madison laughed in protest, giggling as he grabbed her and pulled her over to the edge, leaning over her.

"You're wearing yourself out," Klaus told her, his eyes looking worried.

"I can't go out and do anything," Madison sighed. "So, I can at least take care of this half of things." She lifted her head up to kiss him once. "And, to answer your question, I don't think putting me in a room full of vampires is the best idea."

"You'd be safe," Klaus promised. "I'll be there, your brothers will be there."

"I _will_ miss seeing Sam and Dean at this thing," Madison said lightly. "But, I really don't think I should."

"Mmm, why not?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Because," Madison said, a smile hinting on her lips. "The last time I went to one of these fancy parties, the weirdest thing happened to me." She paused for effect, biting her lip. "This really creepy guy kissed me, I think I'm scarred for life."

"No," Klaus said with a laugh. "Really?" She nodded. "Was it really that bad?"

"Oh, it was awful," Madison told him now, making him laugh again. "I actually ran away it was so bad."

"That sounds terrible," Klaus smiled at her.

"It gets worse," Madison assured him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her fingers brushing the back of his neck. "So, the next day, I see him at this bar." She lowered her voice. "Really, I was trying to pick up his younger, better looking brother-"

"Is that right?" Klaus chuckled and she nodded. "What happened next?"

"Well, creepy bad kisser guy gave me these puppy eyes, like he wanted me to talk to him. So, I'm thinking, ok fine whatever," she rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you for a minute."

"There were puppy eyes?" he raised his eye brows skeptically.

"He was really good at them," Madison nodded now. "I think it's because he's a werewolf? But I don't know."

"Oh," Klaus was laughing now, gently touching her hair, brushing it out of her face. "Then what happened?"

"So, then he kisses me again!" Madison went on, sounding exasperated.

"Was it at least better this time?" Klaus mused.

"No, I think it actually got worse," Madison said, making him laugh more. "But then, I don't know. We started dating for a couple months? But, really, because I'm a hunter...there's not a lot of options, you get kinda desperate."

"Sounds unfortunate," Klaus smiled at her.

"Very much so," Madison agreed. "And now, to top it off, he knocked me up." She was laughing now too. "So, this is why I can't go to parties."

"Because some creepy guy with puppy eyes might get you pregnant," Klaus said and she nodded.

"You forgot bad kisser," she teased him and instead of saying anything, he leaned over and kissed her instead. "Mmmm," she sighed happily, looking up at him as they broke apart. "Between you and me though," she told him softly. "I hope our daughter has those eyes."

"And I hope she gets your laugh," he said back, pressing another kiss to her lips before pulling away and she groaned in protest, but knew he had to get going.

* * *

Dean hated everything about this. He hated the party, or more accurately, he hated having to get dressed up for it. He hated faking nice to all these vampires while Sam got to leave the party to see Katie. Earlier in the night, there had been an incident at her shop. The vampires were sent to the area to terrorize the witches, and Klaus compelled one of them to bite Katie. Seeing it happen, Thierry jumped in to help her, killing the vampire and therefore breaking Marcel's rule.

The plan, really, was genius. And for that reason, Dean hated it because it was Klaus's idea. Right now, Sam was off talking to Katie, convincing her that magic was the only way to save Thierry. After all, Marcel was going to kill him for what he did. And, whenever she came back and started performing her magic against the vampires, Dean was supposed to be the one to kill her; then, Thierry would get punished anyway. There would be one less witch and one less vampire to worry about. Marcel would not only trust Klaus now, but Dean as well. Grateful, Marcel would give Elijah back. And that was just another step towards Madison's safety. Dean thought this was a great plan, though complicated; he hated admitting that it was a great plan though.

"You could at least act like you're having fun," Rebekah commented to Dean, sipping her drink.

"I hate these things," Dean complained, shifting uncomfortably. He noticed Marcel and Klaus across the room, talking and acting like the best of friends. When another girl came into the party though, dressed as an angel, Dean saw Marcel stop and look at her, excusing himself from Klaus.

"What, the parties or the suit?" Rebekah mused.

"Both," Dean told her.

"Well, you look great," Rebekah told him with a smile.

"Who's that?" Dean nodded at the blonde and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I invited her to distract Marcel," she said simply and Dean gave her a serious look. "Her name is Cami or something."

"Involving humans?" Dean raised an eye brow. "I don't care if we kill off vampires or witches." He shrugged. "Even if Sam is a little iffy on the Katie thing."

"Well, again, Katie almost got your sister killed," Rebekah reminded him. "And she's just going to keep giving Thierry information if no one does anything." She looked to where Marcel was leaving to get Cami a drink. "And, don't worry about it, no one's going to hurt her." She looked at him seriously now. "But, I want my brother back Dean. No matter what."

"I get it," Dean nodded reassuringly. Rebekah noticed Marcel glancing over at her and Dean's way.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Rebekah asked him.

"What, now?" Dean asked in confusion; Dean never danced.

"No, when there's no music," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Yes, now." Dean rolled his eyes back, but offered his hand to her, leading her out to dance. Dean saw it now as they were dancing slowly, how Marcel kept looking over to them.

"Oh come on," Dean half laughed.

"What?" Rebekah asked innocently.

"You and that guy, really?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Rebekah asked back.

"Because you're way out of that guy's league," Dean told her and she laughed, looking down and blushing. "I'm serious," Dean promised. "Do you see yourself tonight?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rebekah grinned at him.

"It means _damn_," Dean informed her and she laughed, making him smile; he liked having her as a friend.

"Well, thank you," Rebekah smiled sweetly at him. Hearing a bit of a confrontation, they both noticed Marcel upstairs with Thierry and a few others. "Almost time," Rebekah said quietly. "You ready?" Dean nodded.

* * *

Madison was bored out of her mind and realized she probably should have just gone to the party. After awhile, she gave up research because Klaus was right, she was wearing herself thin. She tried watching tv, but nothing held her interest. She walked the halls of the large house and picked the room that she wanted to be the nursery.

After awhile, she just sat with her dad's journal, reading through the old entries, eventually coming across the picture in the back of her family at the hospital the day that Sam was born; it made her sad. As she was looking at the picture, she felt more upset about her dad than she did in the entire time since Sam and Dean had come to New Orleans. Maybe it was just easier to pretend he was off hunting something and was just too mad to talk to her than it was to admit the truth. The longer she looked at the picture though, the more her head started to hurt. Eventually, she was doubled over in pain.

_"You know, don't you?" the man with yellow eyes was saying to John. "About Sam?" John only nodded silently. "And what about your daughter?"_

_"We're not going to talk about Maddie," John told him. "This is about Dean."_

_"No, this is about all your kids," the demon told him. "Two monsters in one family-"_

_"Sam's the same as he's always been," John argued._

_"For now," the demon smiled; John ignored the comment._

_"Maddie's not a monster," John told him._

_"She's only dating one," the demon commented sarcastically and John's shoulders went rigid. "And, pregnant with one." John seemed surprised. "I guess word didn't get out yet about that one," the demon said lightly. "To tell you the truth, I'm quite interested in the baby," it continued. "Don't know what it's going to be exactly, but I want it on my team." John was getting angrier by the second. "Then, Maddie will probably meet the same fate as her mother." John pulled out the colt, pointing the gun at the demon. "Go ahead and kill me," the demon shrugged. "Then, how will you make a deal for Dean? He's only got a little bit of time left..."_

Madison gasped, the pain in her head subsiding as the vision went away. Either she could have visions too, or the hex bags from her dad's journal weren't doing anything against the demon from messing with her mind. Hearing a knock at the door, she was startled, but got up to get it anyway. She was surprised to see one of the other witches standing there, Sabine.

"Hi Maddie," she smiled at her. "I thought I'd keep you company for awhile since..." She trailed off, seeing her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Madison told her, not sure what she was doing there anyway.

"Are you sure?" Sabine asked, touching her arm gently but then drawing her hand back quickly as she saw something about the baby.

"Just leave me alone," Madison told her, slamming the door.

* * *

Once Marcel found out about what Thierry had done, things started happening fast. One of the other vampires Klaus had compelled gave Marcel some spells Klaus had planted in Katie's shop, making them look guilty of working against Marcel. Though he was furious, Marcel wasn't going to kill Thierry; he was going to leave him trapped in the garden though for a hundred years.

As they were going outside, Katie showed up and chaos broke out. Not only was she performing magic against the vampires, but there was other magic working to help them back up; it was from Davina. Eventually though, Katie was able to knock Marcel down, having a stake ready in her hand to kill him. That's when Dean came in and killed her.

Now, Dean sat alone at one of the many bars, ordering another drink. The whole idea was too crazy to wrap his mind around and he wondered what John would say. He thought about it from his father's perspective. He took down a witch, that was good. He also got a vampire out of the way, also good. But he did these things to help two original vampires get one of their siblings back; that was probably bad. He did all those things though to help Madison, which was good...

"Hey," Marcel got his attention, joining him at the bar. "Drinking alone?"

"Long night," Dean commented, sipping his drink; Marcel just nodded.

"Thank you for that," Marcel said appreciatively. "Seriously." Dean nodded.

"Guess I hate witches more than vampires," Dean said lightly and Marcel half smiled. "Besides, the whole vampire peace thing is important to my sister, so..."

"You're a good brother," Marcel told him and Dean shrugged. "Listen, if there's anything you need, I owe you one."

"Ah, I need your buddy Klaus to stop driving me crazy all the time," Dean joked and Marcel laughed. "Really though, I heard the older brother was better at keeping him in check." He rolled his eyes. "My sister doesn't think stuff he does is a big deal, but I think it'd help even things out."

"Plus, you're with Rebekah now," Marcel ventured a guess, but Dean shook his head.

"We're friends," Dean explained. "And, I know she really wants Elijah back." He shrugged. "I know what it's like to do whatever you can for your siblings." Marcel shrugged now.

"Hey, if that's really what you want," Marcel told him. "I'll get him back to you guys."

* * *

Dean arrived home alone, the others already leaving to go back to the house. The plan had worked out perfectly, with him going to the bar alone to wait for Marcel to show up. Now, they were getting Elijah back, and plans against both the vampires and the demon would really start to take shape; at least, that was what he hoped. Entering the house now, he had to pass by the study, where he heard muffled crying on the other side of the door.

"Mads?" Dean asked, peeking his head in. She was leaning back against the desk, covering her mouth to muffle her crying.

"Close the door," Madison told him and he did, though he came in first.

"What's going on?" Dean asked in concern. "Where's Klaus?"

"Upstairs," Madison said quietly, wiping her eyes; he just thought she couldn't sleep and was going to be up reading her dad's journal.

"Did he do something?" Dean asked, his voice low but angry. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Madison shook her head. "Oh my God, no." It was such a ridiculous idea.

"Then, what's going on?" Dean asked and she was silent. "No more secrets Mads, remember?" She took a deep breath, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.

"I know you don't want to talk about dad," she told him. "But, I need to, ok?" He nodded, concern in his eyes. "Earlier I...saw him, when he was making his deal."

"I thought the hex bags were supposed to stop that," he said back in surprise; she shrugged.

"Either they're pieces of shit or I'm some kind of psychic too," Madison grumbled, even though she saw a past event. "I don't know, it's just..." She started tearing up again.

"C'mon Mads, don't do that," Dean told her; he hated when she cried.

"I think dad hated me," Madison admitted, fighting the tears off.

"What?" Dean asked like she was crazy. "No, he didn't. Why would you think that?"

"Because of what I saw," Madison argued. "He already knew Klaus and I were together, and he was pissed about it. And the demon kept throwing it in his face, and told him I was pregnant." Dean was surprised. "And he told him...that I was gonna be like mom, and that dad could either kill him or deal to save you." She motioned to her brother. "You're here and the demon's still out there, waiting to come get me."

"Madison," Dean complained. "Dad didn't pick me over you." He shook his head. "You wanna know what dad told me, before he died? The entire reason we came to New Orleans in the first place."

"Because you needed help with Sam," Madison said now. "Dad said you had to save him or kill him, and you guys shouldn't have to deal with that alone."

"_That_," Dean nodded. "And, dad told me you were in trouble. He told me I had to find you and keep you safe."

"He said that?" Madison asked in confusion and he nodded.

"Dad wouldn't want anything to happen to you Mads," Dean said like it was obvious. "No matter how pissed off he was at you." He shook his head. "Dad saved me because he knew that all three of his kids would be safe then, because I'd never let anything bad happen to you two. All right?" She nodded. "All right, good." He sighed as he thought of the next part.

"What?" Madison asked.

"As much as I'd like to leave _him_," Dean nodded at the door, meaning Klaus who was still upstairs. "Out of our family business...he's your family now, which means he's mine too. And, you should tell him if the demon's still messing with you." She sighed.

"No more secrets," Madison nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dean remained downstairs alone, restless and unable to sleep. He was worried even more now for Madison, wondering how exactly the demon was getting into her head and making her see these things. He also had no idea how John knew about her and her relationship, but then again John always seemed to know everything. Going into the kitchen to get a beer, Dean turned when he heard someone else coming into the room; it was Klaus.

"Mind if I join you?" Klaus asked and Dean shook his head, nodding at the counter for him to sit.

"Beer?" Dean offered and Klaus nodded, so Dean grabbed two, sitting across from him. "Didn't take you for much of a beer drinker."

"Occasionally," Klaus nodded and the two fell into silence. "I know you're the one that told Maddie to come talk to me, about what she saw."

"You should know," Dean shrugged simply and Klaus nodded quietly. "I know my sister can be a pain in the ass when it comes to this sort of thing," Dean said and Klaus kept from laughing, but did smile. "You can admit it, I know it's true."

"She has a hard time letting people take care of her," Klaus commented and Dean nodded in agreement.

"She'd rather take care of things herself, she doesn't like people to worry," Dean explained.

"Very independent that one," Klaus agreed.

"Mmm," Dean rolled his eyes at some memories of Madison as he sipped his beer. "Always has been." He shook his head. "She tell you about how she used to run away all the time?"

"She said she'd go hunt alone for awhile, usually after a fight with your father," Klaus explained.

"I was eighteen the first time she ran off," Dean recalled. "Mads was sixteen, just learned how to drive." He shook his head. "The fight with my dad was that he wouldn't take her to Bobby's salvage yard to find a car to fix up for her. Not till after we were done with the job we were on anyway." He smiled fakely at Klaus. "Guess who's car she stole and took to South Dakota."

"No," Klaus laughed and Dean nodded.

"So, I'm freaking out," Dean continued. "Sam's worried, you know, sixteen year old girl took off on her own." He made a big waving motion. "The entire way across the country, keep in mind, because we were in Vermont or something ridiculous, I don't know." He shook his head. "And dad still wouldn't budge. Start a job, you have to finish it."

"How long till you went after her?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Three weeks," Dean said in annoyance. "So, at this point, it's less _hey teenage girl ran away_ and more _dad, Madison had her license for three days and stole my car_."

"And you treat that car like your child," Klaus interjected.

"I _still_ can't think about Maddie stealing it," Dean said, seeming uneasy. "I mean..." He motioned to him now. "You've seen her drive. What do you think?"

"That I fear for my life," Klaus agreed.

"And you can't even die," Dean said, making him laugh. "That tells you how bad she is." He rubbed his forehead, remembering the story. "So, we finally get to Bobby's and my car is just sitting there. In one piece," he added on. "And we go inside and ask Bobby where Maddie is. And he says, _oh she left a week ago_." Dean made a face that said _what the hell_, and Klaus laughed. "So, in that time, she got to South Dakota, fixed the car by herself, and then left to go hunting again."

"Wow," Klaus said and Dean nodded.

"Unfortunately, I think she took that to mean no one cared," Dean offered. "And that my dad would rather her go off on her own." He shook his head. "Which really wasn't true, he didn't like when we went off on our own, but he never stopped us."

"He trusted you," Klaus nodded and Dean agreed.

"And I think it was harder for him with Mads," Dean went on. "She's a girl, he probably thought she needed a mom more than any of us. He never really knew how to talk to her about stuff, not that he was really good at talking anyway." He shrugged. "So, she got used to trying to deal with things by herself."

"I'm sure it wasn't easy," Klaus offered.

"She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Dean said now. "But no one should have to." He drank his beer. "Guess that's why she has you now."

"And why she needs you and Sam to stick around," Klaus told him before finishing his beer. "Thank you for that."

"Sure," Dean shrugged, taking the empty bottle from him, not quite sure if he meant the beer or the talk; Dean was happy to have shared both though. "Anytime."

**thanks for reading! :) i really hope you liked it! i know it's a lot of "the originals" plot now, but there will be more "supernatural" getting brought in soon...and a klaus/maddie flashback again i think in the next update! :) please let me know what you thought!**


	8. Safe Return

**thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :) and thanks for following/favoriting me!  
i'm so glad you liked it! hope you like this :)**

_Safe Return_

_Flashback - One Month Ago_

Shortly after landing in New Orleans, Klaus went right to the hotel Madison was supposed to be staying in. He really hoped that Elijah was right, that she had gone out and partied too much, more than likely losing her phone in the process. As he got to her room though, it looked like it hadn't been touched. While she had dropped her bag off, she certainly hadn't slept there. Leaving the hotel right away, he went to search for the one person he knew that she was supposed to be visiting; Sophie Deveraux.

He went to the restaurant that Madison had told him about, where Sophie worked and Winchesters had once stayed in the rooms above it while they had been in town hunting down demons. When he couldn't find her, he knew that she must be the reason that Madison was missing. Grabbing the first witch he could find, he demanded to know where Madison was. The witch told him that she was with Sophie in the cemetery. And, cryptically, she told him that they were waiting for him. He realized that Madison going missing was meant to draw him to New Orleans. But why? After one of the witches invited him into the cemetery, he followed them to a tomb where he saw several others gathered inside while Madison was sitting on the floor with her knees curled up to her.

"Maddie," Klaus said, hurrying over to her and helping her up.

"Hi," Madison said weakly, holding onto him tight as he put his arms around her. He drew away quickly though, looking her over.

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asked worriedly and she shook her head. She didn't appear to be hurt, but she looked afraid. "You're shaking," he said, shrugging off his jacket to give to her; he wasn't sure if it was from being cold or from being frightened. As she slid her arms into the jacket to put it on, he noticed that she wasn't really looking at him. Something was very wrong and he wondered why she didn't fight the witches to get away.

"Which one of you is Sophie?" he demanded now and she stepped closer out of the group of witches. "I'm here now," he said as her plan had become obvious to him. "What do you want?"

She told him everything, how after he and his siblings left town Marcel took over. And, ever since Marcel had been in charge, there was nothing but tension with the witches and vampires. Recently, the witches weren't even able to practice magic anymore. They were always caught and then were killed for it. They wanted his help getting Marcel out of power.

"And we're supposed to be afraid of you?" Klaus asked, even more confused as to why Madison hadn't fought her way out of there. "A coven of witches that can't even practice magic?" He stepped closer to Sophie. "What's to stop me from killing you right now?" Rather than answer, Sophie pulled out her pocket knife before sliding it across the palm of her hand.

"Ah," Madison gasped in pain, squeezing her hand into a fist to stop the bleeding. Klaus went over to check the wound and to heal her.

"My sister died linking Maddie and me," Sophie informed him now as the cut on both her and Madison's hands healed as Klaus gave Madison his blood. "So, her life and your baby's life-"

"What baby?" Klaus asked in confusion, looking between Madison and Sophie. "You can't be pregnant," Klaus was saying to Madison now. "Unless..." He didn't even want to speculate.

"It wasn't anybody else," Madison said quickly, her eyes brimming with tears. "They...they think it's because you're a werewolf too, I don't know..." She shook her head. "I should have told you last week when I was late, but I was freaking out, and didn't know what you would say," she was rattling off nervously. He realized that she hadn't just been scared from the witches; she was terrified to tell him this news. It was scary enough finding out you were pregnant, but it was especially now when she shouldn't even be pregnant since they always thought vampires couldn't procreate.

"I'm sorry," Madison said now, a few tears spilling over. "I'm so sorry, I-" She found her apology to be interrupted as Klaus pulled her close, his arms around her again as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't be," Klaus told her softly. He told the witches that he would do whatever he had to, he would kill Marcel that night if that was what they wanted. All he wanted was to take Madison away from there.

* * *

Klaus woke up that morning, feeling Madison snuggling closer to his chest, still asleep. Having no where to be and content to be her pillow, he laid back and relaxed, enjoying their quiet morning together. Unfortunately, with his hearing, he was able to pick up on most things in the house. That morning, he heard both of her brothers in the kitchen discussing Madison's vision from the previous night.

"So, she saw dad?" Sam was asking skeptically. "But, how?"

"Maybe she's some kind of psychic too," Dean offered with a shrug.

"Yeah, but hers is reversed," Sam pointed out. "What happened with dad and the demon already happened." He paused. "You don't think the hex bags aren't working, do you?"

"There's zero omens," Dean reminded him.

"Maybe a low level demon?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"I double checked all of them," Dean assured him. "All the stuff in there is what's on dad's list, and he wouldn't have something that didn't work."

"Well, if it's not a demon then what is it?" Sam asked, then thought about it. "Maybe a vampire?"

"She's got her locket," Dean said, knowing she wore vervain at all times. "Plus, none of them know about dad." He paused. "A witch? She said that Sabine chick stopped by here last night for a second."

"Yeah, but that would take magic," Sam said. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Dean asked.

"Unless they did it while Katie was doing her spell at the party," Sam explained. "It would have been a huge smoke screen for anyone that wanted to practice."

"Maybe," Dean agreed. "But, the witches don't know about the conversation dad had with the demon." He motioned to himself. "We don't even know how that talk went, just that it happened." He observed his brother's concerned expression. "...what?" Dean asked nervously.

"What if there's another psychic?" Sam asked and Dean scoffed. "I'm serious. Look, I have nightmares, Max was able to move things. We all have different abilities, what if this person can manipulate people's thoughts?"

"Did Maddie's list say where any of them were living?" Dean asked curiously and Sam shook his head as he pulled the folded list out of their dad's journal. "All right, well you look up these three and I'll look up these ones, see if any of them are nearby."

Klaus shook his head, blocking out their voices, focusing just on Madison's gentle breathing. He had thought they were in enough of a mess by getting pulled into this witch and vampire war over the French Quarter, but there were even scarier things out there. He knew about her mother, knew they had been looking for this demon for Madison's entire life, but he'd never seen any reason to fear it. Still laying in bed and having stopped listening to their voices downstairs, he eventually drifted back into sleep. His sleep was anything but peaceful though.

_Klaus found himself in their bedroom at the plantation house alone. Looking around for Madison, he couldn't find her anywhere. He looked upstairs, then through the entire house and property but found her no where. Wondering if she might be somewhere outside, he went out into the darkness; nothing. Now, he heard not only screaming from inside the house but also a baby crying._

_"Madison!" he called, speeding into the house, going right for the room that she had picked out for the nursery. When he got there though, the crib was empty. Looking into it, he noticed droplets of blood falling onto the sheets. As he looked up to find the source, he saw Madison, just like she had described her mother. _He woke up gasping as the fire started, finding her side of the bed empty just like in his dream, though it was early morning instead of late at night.

"Maddie," he said, looking around at first, but then he heard running water in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" she called back after spitting out toothpaste before peeking her head out from behind their bathroom door. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No," Klaus breathed out a sigh of relief, rubbing his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked curiously.

* * *

"Hey genius," Dean said sarcastically as Madison came into the kitchen now with Klaus. "When you got this list of psychic kids, did you even think to look up where they lived?"

"I'm really not in the mood right now Dean," Madison said back after Klaus just told her about his nightmare. He had seen everything that Sam had seen in the same amount of detail. Something had managed to get into his head now, which should be next to impossible, given that he was an original. "And where they lived was on the birth certificates, so I don't-"

"Except they moved," Dean said like it was obvious. "Andrew Gallagher's living an hour away in Baton Rogue, he just moved there a month ago." He looked at her seriously. "Which was when you moved here and shit started happening."

"I get it," Madison snapped. "I missed it, all right? But at least now we know who might be messing with us-"

"_Us_?" Dean cut her off curiously, looking at Klaus now. "It's screwing with your head too?"

"I saw the same thing Sam did a few weeks ago," Klaus clarified.

"Saw what now?" Rebekah asked curiously as she joined them now, but Dean was already getting up from his seat.

"I'm going to Baton Rogue," Dean announced, grabbing their dad's journal from the counter.

"Don't you mean_ we're_ going?" Sam asked sarcastically as Madison sat with him.

"Mads can't leave the city," Dean reminded him. "Not that she's not all..." He motioned at her with his hand. "You know."

"Pregnant's the word," Madison said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes, looking back at their younger brother.

"And your head pretty much explodes anytime we get near anything to do with the demon," Dean went on. "Besides, the demon seems to want you both, I'd rather you wait here." He looked over at the counter where Klaus had gotten coffee. "And you watch."

"Got it," Klaus assured him.

"Well, can I come?" Rebekah asked, a little eager. They all looked at her curiously. "What, it's surprising I want to go? I want to help," she clarified.

"This guy is messing with Mads and your brother," Dean told her since she hadn't been there before. "He's getting inside his head-"

"So, it makes sense that you shouldn't go alone," Rebekah reasoned, cutting him off.

"Ah," Dean hesitated. "Yeah, all right I guess." Rebekah smiled happily, excited to get to help. "Go pack a bag and we'll hit the road."

"She can just take my bag from the car," Madison told him, still having her hunting stuff ready to go at all times out of habit. "She's my size, and she'll probably need dress clothes."

"Oh yeah," Dean half groaned. "We'll have to stop and make you a fake." Rebekah didn't know what the fake was going to be for and she didn't really care. She knew that the situation was really serious, but she was excited to get to help out and go hunting for the first time.

"Can I have your keys Maddie?" Rebekah asked so she could get the bag.

"They're by the door," Madison answered.

"I'll get coffee and meet you out there," Dean told her now.

"Ok," Rebekah smiled. "Can I drive?"

"No," Dean laughed.

"Can I pick what we listen to?" Rebekah asked now.

"Yeah, fine," Dean agreed and Rebekah went outside now to get Madison's things so they could leave. When Dean turned around after pouring coffee into a thermos, he saw both of his younger siblings sitting side by side wearing the same smirk on their faces. "Oh no," Dean immediately warned them. "Don't start with the thing you guys do."

"What's the thing?" Klaus asked in confusion, looking among the siblings.

"I thought driver picked the music?" Sam asked, amusement in his voice.

"That's only because you suck at picking," Dean informed him. "And the thing," he started off.

"Well, if dad was rolling before he's probably doing somersaults now," Madison smiled at her big brother sweetly.

"Is where they think I can't have friends that are women," Dean finished for Klaus. "And they get those same smart ass looks on their faces."

"You're not friends with women," Madison said like it was obvious.

"I am so," Dean said defensively.

"Name three," Sam said now.

"That aren't me, Ellen, or Jo," Madison stopped him now.

"I'm not doing this," Dean told them, grabbing his coffee to go. Madison wasn't done having fun yet though as she hopped off her bar stool to call out of the kitchen doorway after him.

"I'm just shocked by your actions Dean Winchester!" Madison teased him and he flipped her off over his shoulder. "This is an affront to your up bringing!" The front door slammed and she smirked with satisfaction as she came back into the kitchen. "I'm going to have so much fun with this," Madison said as she opened the refrigerator.

"You don't think he'll..." Klaus didn't know how to say it. "_Do_ anything with my sister, do you?"

"Not like you can get mad," Madison shrugged simply. "You've _done_ stuff with his sister, repeatedly."

"Ok," Sam said, turning to them. "I'm still here."

"Sorry Sammy," Madison told him, retaking her seat.

"It's fine," Sam brushed it off. "I'm just gonna..." He trailed off as his head started to hurt. "Going to...ah..."

"Oh no," Madison said, putting a hand on his arm to steady him as he painfully set his head on the counter in his hands, having another vision. "Sammy..."

"I thought he wasn't supposed to be getting these anymore," Sam heard Klaus saying, though it sounded distant as his head throbbed in agony.

"Unless he just gets them on his own, without any interference from the demon," Madison was saying in annoyance, having hoped the hex bags from her father's journal would stop the demon from messing with them. It turned out that Sam got these visions on his own anyway, and the demon had found another way to mess with her and Klaus, through another psychic most likely. As Sam tried to block out the pain, the sounds of their voices faded completely as his vision started.

_"I don't want to give him back," Davina was arguing with Marcel as they were standing by Elijah's coffin in the sealed off attic. She was taking the dagger out, then putting it back. "This will hurt them, but that's it, it won't kill them."_

_"I have to give him back," Marcel was insisting. "The brother saved my life, I owe them one." He went to take the dagger back out, but Davina closed the coffin with her mind. _

_"If I let you give him back," Davina was saying now. "Then I want something too."_

_"Which is what?" Marcel asked. "I get you everything you need."_

_"But tonight's the music festival on Dauphine," Davina said, her voice going from demanding to a typical teenage girl begging to go out. "And I want to go."_

_"It's not safe out there," Marcel reminded her. _

_"It's just this one time," Davina insisted. "And you'll be there, just make the other witches go away." Marcel didn't seem willing to give in. "I do whatever you ask, when really I could-"_

_"All right," Marcel stopped her. _

"Sam?" Madison was asking as he was slowly sitting back up, rubbing his forehead. He noticed Klaus had come over, sitting across from them, both looking concerned. "Is everything all right?"

"I think Davina's why we're not getting your brother back," Sam told Klaus. "I saw her arguing with Marcel, angling for a night out for some music festival."

"That's tonight," Klaus recalled. "She's going to be out tonight?"

"Looks like it," Sam shrugged.

"And she's a teenager, so she's probably rebelling against Marcel," Klaus continued. "It would probably be easy to get her to turn on him, this is the move we've been waiting for with Marcel."

"Steal his secret weapon?" Madison asked and he nodded. "Maybe then the witches will leave us alone." Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Tell me," Klaus was saying to Sam now. "When you saw Elijah, was the dagger still there?"

"Ah..." Sam thought to remember. "She was taking it out, then using it again, trying to figure out how it works I think. Why?" Klaus was smiling.

"Well, we won't have to worry about getting Elijah back on our own then," Klaus said. "Once the dagger's been taken out, it's ineffective. He'll be up and out on his own by this evening I'm sure."

"So, that just leaves Davina," Madison continued and he nodded. "Ok, well when do you guys want to go?"

"You're not going," Klaus told her obviously and she gave him a look.

"You wanted me to go to the party yesterday," Madison argued, looking to Sam for help.

"And the party yesterday ended with someone _dying_," Sam reasoned, not wanting his sister to go either. She looked at them both with annoyance.

"Ok, well don't you think it's going to look weird when you guys are always the ones going out and doing these things?" Madison reasoned. "If I go, it'll be a lot less suspicious. It'll look like we're all just out having fun instead of you guys showing up at these events and then bad things mysteriously happen to Marcel." Sam looked at Klaus and shrugged.

"She has a point," Sam agreed hesitantly. "If it's just us, it might look like we're working together. They wouldn't expect anything with her there."

"No, I guess they wouldn't expect us to put your sister, my _pregnant_ girlfriend," he emphasized. "In a potentially dangerous situation."

"You were going to let me go yesterday," Madison repeated in aggravation.

"Davina wasn't going to be there yesterday," Klaus reminded her. "I don't know what she's capable of. All we know is she's powerful enough to sense all witch activity in New Orleans and she's managed to catch the attention of that demon because of that power."

That was what they were all assuming. The demon wanted their baby because it didn't know what she was going to be, but she was going to be powerful when she got older. Davina, of course, was the strongest witch from an already fierce coven of witches. And then there were the psychics who were seemingly strong enough to mess with the mind of an original vampire.

"I'm not winning this," Madison commented as she felt her phone buzzing in her pocked with a text message. "Am I?"

"Doesn't look like it," Sam told her.

"No," Klaus shook his head at the same time.

"Well, I'm busy tonight anyway," Madison told them like it didn't matter, replacing her phone in her back pocket. "That was Agnes, I have my appointment tonight at that new doctor's office."

"Tonight?" Sam asked in confusion and she nodded.

"After hours, out in the bayou," Madison shrugged. "Drawing as little attention to myself and the baby as possible."

"I forgot that was today," Klaus said. "I should be going with you."

"I'm going to have a million of them," Madison commented about her appointments. "Besides, if you can get Davina against Marcel, that'll be huge."

* * *

That evening, the three of them split up into their separate ways. Klaus didn't like it with Madison going off on her own, but she was clearly able to take care of herself and she was just going to the doctor's office. And, she was going to be with one of the witches. Even though they didn't get along, the witches had sworn to keep Madison and the baby safe as long as Klaus got rid of Marcel. For now, he was at the bar with Sam, listening to the music but also keeping an eye on Davina who was with Marcel.

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Sam asked, keeping his voice low in case any other vampires were around.

"See that boy there?" Klaus nodded up at the stage; Sam nodded. Davina had been walking away from Marcel now to go to the bathroom, but couldn't seem to take her eyes off this kid playing on stage with the band. "I'll get him to ask Davina to meet, she'll do what teenagers do best and sneak off, then we'll have our chance to talk."

"Smart," Sam commented as he was getting a call from Dean. "I'll be right back." He got up to answer it, heading outside because it was too loud in the bar. As he was walking over that way though towards the door, someone drunkenly ran into him, knocking him into the next person he hadn't even realized was Davina.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry," Sam told her nicely, holding a hand out to steady her. When she saw him, she stepped back and gasped softly. "Are you ok?"

"Uh huh," Davina nodded quickly, though she seemed freaked out. With Dean calling Sam again, he apologized to Davina one more time before heading outside to answer his brother's call.

"Is everything ok?" Marcel asked Davina as she came back over to their table. Though it was hard over the music, Klaus listened closely to what they were saying.

"He's the one that's been in my dreams," Davina said, her voice shaky. "The ones about the man with yellow eyes."

"Does he ever hurt you?" Marcel asked in concern, afraid one of the hunters might but Davina shook her head.

"He just shows me him," Davina explained. "Tells me we're both important to him."

Hearing this, Klaus got up to follow Sam outside to tell him what he had found out. They weren't the only ones that knew about the demon or that there was a plan in place for them, Davina knew about it too, she had seen the demon and Sam in her own dreams. As he looked around for Sam, he saw that he had dropped his phone, about to fall over himself onto the sidewalk as he was holding his head. As Klaus got closer, one woman stopped and asked if he was ok.

"I've got this," Klaus stopped her, grabbing the phone from the ground before helping Sam balance. "Little too much to drink..." He was going on as he lead Sam over to a side street where it was less crowded, the youngest Winchester leaning back against the side of the building for support.

_"What's going on?"_ Klaus heard Dean saying as the line hadn't disconnected and he lifted the phone to his ear.

"I think you're brother is having one of his visions," Klaus said uneasily as there wasn't anything he could do to help Sam at the moment. "Is everything ok?" he asked now.

_"We're fine,"_ Dean promised. _"Just giving an update, we found Andy but we don't think it's him messing with you. Rebekah thought it might be another psychic."_

"Two in the same town?" Klaus asked skeptically. Not only that, but that meant that there were at least three living in the same area of the same state. What were the chances of that?

_"Twins,"_ Dean clarified. _"They were separated, one tracked down the other..."_ He shook his head. _"It's a whole big thing, we can get into it when we're home. How's Sam?"_ Klaus looked back to Sam who was seemingly recovered.

"We gotta get out to the bayou," Sam was saying. "I saw Maddie, I think she's in trouble."

* * *

"Thanks for seeing me this late," Madison was saying as she sat up on the table, adjusting her shirt after the doctor had finished her ultrasound. She was a little annoyed that Agnes had shown up at the doctor's office as well, but she couldn't really stop her. After all, she was technically the witches' responsibility, as much as she hated being in their hands.

"I can't imagine what it's like out there for you," the doctor was telling her. "It's a very dangerous situation you've got yourself in." Madison glanced out into the hall where she spotted Agnes talking to some guy that she didn't recognize; she also heard a car outside.

"Well, the men in my life are determined to keep me safe," Madison said lightly, trying to mask any worry as she continued to casually observe, the doctor writing something in her chart. "And a crazy best girl friend now, so..." She shrugged. "Can I leave?"

"Oh, just one more thing," the doctor said to her. "I should get you started on a prenatal vitamin, I have some samples." Madison could tell she was stalling.

"I kinda hate taking meds," Madison told her as she came back with a pill bottle. "My dad wasn't really ever the kind to take us to the doctor."

"Mine either," the doctor smiled nicely, walking behind her to put the pills on the counter. "Don't know how I ended up becoming one..."

Madison noticed a few others coming into the front hall of the office now; she counted four. She turned as the doctor was trying to stick her with the syringe, grabbing it and managing to stick her instead before knocking her out. The others came running back but she slammed the door, locking it before climbing out the window.

When she hit the ground, she immediately started running, darting between the trees. The others, of course, knew the area better and were able to catch up to her as she was still trying to find her way around. She felt one of the grab her and spotted the knife in his hand. He hadn't expect there to be that much of a struggle from her, but she put up a good fight, managing to twist his hand and stab the knife into his abdomen before pushing him away.

There was another one waiting for her as she attempted to run again, turning a corner and running right into him. They fought on the ground where he eventually pinned her. She kneed him to knock him away before getting up and snapping his neck. She'd seen the vampires do it countless times and it happened so easily it almost frightened her; she'd never done that before, but there was too much present danger for her to take much time to think about it.

Taking the knife from her first attacker, she fought off the other two. Now, she found herself standing in the middle of the woods alone, out of breath, and surrounded by the bodies of four people that she had killed. Slowing her breathing, she started to make her way back to the office where she had abandoned all of her things, most importantly her phone to call for help. When she got back, she saw that Agnes' car was gone and her own tires had been slashed. Groaning to herself, she looked down to check herself over. She was covered in dirt, but also in blood. She touched her stomach, wondering if any of her fighting had hurt the baby. Feeling someone grab her shoulder though, she turned around, ready to fight the next attacker with the knife still in hand.

"Maddie, Maddie stop," Klaus was repeating as she fought against him at first, then he caught her wrist. Coming out of her panic and realizing that it was him, she dropped the knife before throwing her arms around his neck. "It's just us love," he promised softly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "Me and Sam."

"Are you all right Maddie?" Sam cut in worriedly now, though Klaus was pulling away to check her over; she nodded quietly. "I saw them chasing you," he continued and she noticed he already had his gun out.

"God, look at you," Klaus was saying now, looking her body over, her jeans and top both stained with a mixture of dirt and blood. "You're hurt somewhere," he said as he was looking her over to find the source of her injury.

"No, I'm not," Madison insisted.

"Are they still out there?" Sam was asking her at the same time.

"No," Madison interrupted them both and they stopped what they were doing, looking at her seriously now. "This," she said quietly, motioning to herself. "It's not my blood."

"Who were they?" Klaus asked now.

"They were with Agnes, I don't know," Madison said, rubbing her forehead. "They must have been witches too, or warlocks or whatever the hell they're called."

"I thought the witches were supposed to be keeping you safe," Sam said, sounding both confused but also angry.

"They'll wish they'd done a better job once I'm done with them," Klaus said, angry as well.

"Can we do this at home?" Madison asked, exhaustion in her voice as she was holding her head with both hands. "My head is spinning right now."

"Yeah, sure," Sam said, Klaus nodding as well. As they went to leave, Madison stumbled a little, exhaustion and dizziness over taking her. Klaus easily caught her, scooping her up and carrying her back to the car.

* * *

"I was starting to wonder if you all left the city," Elijah said as he heard the front door opening, having come back to an empty house earlier. When he came around to see who was coming in, he was surprised by what he saw. Klaus came in, still carrying Madison while Sam came in close behind, shutting the front door behind him.

Like Klaus had predicted, Elijah had woken up that day since Davina had taken out the dagger. After she saw Sam, Davina asked Marcel to take her home early, though she went up to the attic alone and saw that Elijah was awake. He'd spoken with her, wanting to help her with her magic in exchange for her help. And, in their time together, he found out why the witches wanted Davina back in the first place.

"What happened to her?" Elijah asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Madison grumbled sleepily from where her head was nestled against Klaus's shoulder; Elijah looked to him for an explanation.

"It isn't hers," Klaus said simply in reference to the blood as he went to lay Madison down on the couch; he was a little too preoccupied worrying about her to explain.

"The witches showed up at her doctor's office tonight," Sam explained for him and Elijah just nodded. "I'm Sam, by the way," he said, offering a hand. "We never really met."

"Elijah," he said politely, shaking his hand before turning to follow where Klaus had gone with Madison. "And, you let her go _alone_ to this?"

"In his defense," Madison jumped in from where she was laying on the couch, Klaus standing next to her. "There's not much _letting_ with me, I kinda just do what I want anyway."

"Given the circumstances, I think that he should have a little more of a handle on things," Elijah said, accusation in his voice as he looked to his brother now.

"Well, I did have a handle on things," Klaus smirked at him. "That's why shipped my judgmental big brother off in a box, remember?"

"Yeah, when are you going to kick his ass for that?" Dean joked now as he and Rebekah came back the house that evening, Rebekah immediately running over to hug Elijah.

"I thought we were friends now Dean," Klaus said lightly.

"Still think you should get your ass kicked for that," Dean said simply, looking over where Madison had propped herself up on pillows. "And, speaking of ass kickings, what the hell happened to you? Are you all right Mads?"

"I'm fine," Madison insisted, adjusting so she was more comfortable on the couch.

"How did you get out?" Rebekah was asking Elijah now.

"I think we should wait until morning to talk about all this," Elijah said, nodding at Madison who was already drifting off to sleep.

**thanks for reading! :) i really hope you liked it! the next chapter is going to be what's happening at the same time but just with rebekah/dean on their case...more soon! :)**

**also, i'm not sure what to do with elijah...i want to put it out there now that there will be no feelings from madison towards elijah, except maybe like a little sister/big brother relationship. but i didn't know if i wanted him to either be a big brother type towards her, or have a _she's way too good for my brother_ type crush on her, though he'd never act on it and like i said, she's all about klaus lol if you have a suggestion please let me know! :)**

**and (last thing, promise lol) i posted a poll in my profile just out of curiosity if you wanted to check it out please!**

**thanks as always, you guys are so amazing i love hearing what you think! :)**


End file.
